¡No Me Odies!
by WeLoveGb
Summary: Es la primera vez que ella sintio ese sentimiento muy feo por parte de aquel chico. Ella nunca penso ni en sus más locos sueños que provocaria eso. ¿Que es lo que tiene que hacer Misaka Mikoto? ¿Como puede decir lo siento?
1. ¿Me odias?

Todo comenzó en una ciudad donde la ciencia esta 30 años más avanzada que el resto del mundo, es lugar era Ciudad Academia. En aquella peculiar ciudad vivía un joven de 16 años, a simple vista tiene la apariencia de un estudiante de preparatoria común, de cabello negro erizado, pero no era así. Aquel chico llamado Kamijou Touma había vivido cosas que para sería imposible asimilar de momento, pues, la causa fundamental de que viviera todo esos sucesos es debido a su mala suerte.

"¡Ah….! ¡Se me hizo tarde!" Exclamo Touma.

Ese chico tenía el poder del Imagine Breaker, ese extraño poder residía en su brazo derecho, este podía borrar cualquier habilidad, ya sea Esper o Magia, pero también del porqué de su mala suerte.

"¡Solo estas cosas me pasan a mí! ¡FUKODUA!" Dijo él.

Del _¿Por qué de los reclamos en plena mañana?_... Simple, pues, al momento de despertarse por alguna razón su despertador no sonó, luego el mismo despertador por alguna razón le cayó de su cabecera de su cama en la cabeza dejándole un chichon, al despertar y pisar fuera de la cama este no se había dado cuenta que su celular se había caído al suelo y al pisarlo rompió la pantalla de este, después al abrir la ventana de su habitación, para ventilar, un pájaro entro a velocidad chocando con él, pero al chocar con el pájaro golpeo su pequeña mesa en donde había una lata semi-llena con soda que al choque la lata derramo su liquido en su tarea que le había tomado mucho tiempo hacer, y para colmo se le hacía tarde para la escuela.

Al rato solo vistiéndose con su uniforme escolar y sin desayunar se fue corriendo a la escuela.

"¡No voy a llegar! ¡No voy a llegar!" Dijo quejándose el pobre chico.

Nadie pensaría que este chico, con mala suerte, había vivido casi de todo, el a veces esta se involucraba en escenarios donde estaba en riesgo su vida, ya sea, cuando se involucró en salvar en una pequeña monja de cabello plateado llamada Index, cuando decidió retar al más fuerte Esper de Ciudad Academia, Accelerator, para salvar 10 000 sister´s, cuando se enfrentó al asiento de la derecha de Dios y su líder Fiamma de la derecha ocasionando la tercera Guerra Mundial, y luego en su ultimo, en enfrentarse a una organización que esparció el caos en el mundo "GREMLIN", a pesar de sobrevivir a todo eso, él no podía enfrentar una cosa común, y eso es el llevar una vida normal.

"Ya casi, si doblo la esquina de este parque podre tomar el autobús más deprisa" Dijo corriendo Touma.

Cuando estaba doblando a la esquina y justo estaba el autobús recibiendo pasajeros.

(Plum...)

Un Golpe… Con un golpe fue recibido Kamijou Touma, cuando él se estaba acercando a tomar el autobús, pero entonces este fue derribado al suelo, el pobre pude ver como el autobús lo dejaba mientras él se sobaba la cabeza y fue cuando lo vio….

"(Quejandose)"Touma se sobaba la cabeza...

Él quiso saber qué fue lo que paso, y entonces a su costado aun pudo revisar una pequeña bola de béisbol y, entonces este agarro bola y lo lanzo con amargura.

"¡Oh! ¡Vamos!" Dijo quejándose Touma.

Su mañana había empezado de lo peor.

Había pasado 20 minutos después para tomar otro autobús, lo bueno fue que de ahí su camino fue tranquilo.

Él fue corriendo a toda velocidad a su escuela, que cuando llego su salón de clases.

"¡Disculpe la demora!" Touma dijo agachando su cabeza.

Este al no recibir respuesta levanto su cabeza, para su sorpresa.

"Ehh... ¿En dónde están todos?" Touma dijo confundido.

El vio el salón vacío, cuando reviso el reloj del salón vio que ya era muy tarde, pero no había nadie.

Él se acercó al escritorio de su maestra, pero lo que vio lo dejo más desanimado.

"¡No puede ser!" Dijo Touma.

Lo que vio fue un calendario con una fecha marcada, es fecha era hoy, y había algo escrito que decía: _"Excursión"….._ Todos sus compañeros de clase lo habían dejado solo, el entonces recordó que había una excursión de estudios por 2 días fuera de la ciudad, de hecho esto le habían comentado desde hace ya un tiempo, pero él lo olvido.

"(Suspiró) Bueno al menos no puede ser peor" Dijo un cabizbajo Kamijou Touma.

Él se sentía triste porque una parte de él sabía que se estaba perdiendo una etapa de juventud, pero como había estado ocupado peleando todo ese tiempo era obvio que lo olvidara, entonces el decidió volver a su hogar.

No hubo problemas en llegar a su casa, normalmente él tenía una monja gorrona como compañera.

"La casa se siente en silencio sin Index" Dijo Touma.

Después de los sucesos ocurridos cuando se volvió enemigo del mundo, la iglesia Anglicana creyó conveniente que sería bueno traer a Index de vuelta a Inglaterra, pero Touma le convenció en que si volvía ganarse su confianza volvería a ser el cuidador de Index.

El cómo tenía algo de 2 días libre, no sabía en qué gastar su tiempo. Para empezar el decidió limpiar su casa. No paso mucho, y entonces.

(DING DONG)

Tocaron a la puerta de su habitación.

"Ya va" Dijo Touma.

El no esperaba visita.

Al abrir puerta, había una pequeña niña con un equipaje a su costado, ella tenía el cabello oscuro y casi largo, con una falda blanca de una sola pieza, al verse tenía una edad de 10 a 11 años, era el perfecto ejemplo de una hermanita ideal.

"¡A pasado mucho tiempo! ¡Oni-chan!" Dijo la chica lanzándose a abrazarlo con cariño.

"¡Oye espera! ¡Tranquila!" Dijo un conmocionado Kamijou.

El pobre Kamijou Touma estaba sorprendido, esa chica lo había llamado Oni-chan, de hecho, por su pérdida de memoria el no recordaba nada después de despertar aquella noche en el hospital.

"¿Qué pasa Oni-chan? ¿No te alegras de verme?" preguntó la chica un poco triste.

"¡No, no es eso! Si no que… te pude reconocer." Dijo Touma.

"¡Enserio! Pero si no fue sino hace unos meses que nos vimos en la playa, cuando fui con Tío Touya y Tía Shinna." Dijo la pequeña.

Entonces Touma empezó a recordar, el había recibido la visita de sus padres y su pequeña prima durante el incidente del Fallen Angel, durante ese suceso el no pudo ver el rostro de su prima, pero en su celular tenía una foto con ella, pero hay tenía el cabello corto.

"¿Otohime?" Dijo preguntado Touma.

"Al fin me reconociste Oni-chan" dijo la chica feliz.

"Pero ¿No tenías el cabello más corto?" preguntó Touma.

"De hecho sí, pero entonces decidí cambiar mi estilo para visitarte." Dijo la chica muy feliz.

Entonces como vio a su costado una valija, dijo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Le pregunto Touma.

La chica de estar feliz cambio a un estado triste.

"¿Qué, ya no te acuerdas?" Dijo la Otohime.

Touma pensó que había metido la pata, era comprensible, pues el había perdido la memoria.

"(Suspiró) ¡Que malo eres Oni-chan! Yo pensé que estarías más feliz de verme, pues no te acuerdas que te dije que vendría a visitar, me lo prometiste." Dijo Otohime.

Al parecer su antiguo yo había acordado eso, pero su nuevo yo no lo sabía.

"¡Ah.. Perdón perdón! Pero me hubieras dicho que estabas en la ciudad para recogerte. "Dijo Touma.

"¡Si lo hice, pero por alguna razón tu no contestabas tú celular!" Dijo Otohime exigiendo respuesta.

Entonces Touma recordó que esta mañana el piso su celular, que por lo cual le es inservible a hora.

Al rato el recibió a su prima, Otohime, le sirvió una taza de té, de hecho ahora se sentía más feliz porque no estaba solo.

"Bueno Oni-chan ¡Qué bonito lugar donde vives!" Dijo Otohime.

"Gracias, intento mantenerlo siempre limpio." Dijo Touma.

De hecho, el no estar Index en su casa se sentí más aliviado, pues no tendría que mentir a alguien de su familia.

"Y ¿Cómo entraste a Ciudad Academia?" Pregunto Touma.

Ciudad Academia era un lugar donde la accesibilidad era muy difícil, al igual como salir.

"Moo.. Enserio te olvidaste Oni-chan. Bueno déjame acordarte, fue gracias a los tíos que me ayudaron con cierto papeleo, yo quería saber el lugar en donde vivías, y tu dijes que estaba bien, pero salvo en vacaciones, yo salí antes de vacaciones que por lo cual aproveche y como tenía ya permiso quise visitarte." Dijo Otohime.

En ese momento Touma se dio cuenta que era muy descuidado, pues si él hubiera llegado temprano para la excursión, su pequeña prima se quedaría sola en la ciudad, una parte de él se alegró porque falto.

"Bueno Oni-chan. Llévame a conocer la ciudad" Dijo Otohime feliz.

"Está bien, te llevare a pasear" Dijo con una sonrisa Touma.

El empezó una mañana muy mal, se sintió solo, pero con Otohime pensó que ya no se sentiría solo, de hecho creyó que hasta él podía tener un día tranquilo.

Pero fue en si fue maso menos.

Touma llevo a su pequeña prima, Otohime, a recorrer la ciudad, la llevo a los centros comerciales, los centros de juegos, la tienda ropa y una cafetería.

A pesar de tener una que otra mala suerte en el camino, esto no impido pasarlo bien, de hecho esta vez su mala suerte fue hasta cómica.

"(Jadenado) Lo…. Hicimos…" Dijo un cansado Touma.

"(Jadenado) Si,….creo que…. la perdimos" Dijo una agotada Otohime.

Los 2 de algún lugar salieron corriendo. Pues de hecho al salir de cafetín, Touma caminado con Otohime sin darse cuenta le había pisado la cola a un perro… _¿Cómo es que hay un perro en Ciudad academia?_ _¡FUKODUA!"_ Él pensó, pues era algo imposible. Los 2 salieron corriendo y gracias a un poco de suerte perdieron al perro.

"¡Solo estas cosas me pasan a mí!" Dijo quejándose Touma.

"(Risillas)" Otohime solo se estaba riendo y continuo "Jajajaja…. Oni-chan se ve que aún tiene un poco de mala suerte, pero sin duda eso fue divertido" Dijo en risillas Otohime.

Touma al ver la cara feliz de su prima, pensó: _"Hoy no fue tan malo después de todo_".

Los 2 habían llegado acierto parque que tenía una máquina expendedora.

"¡Oye Otohime! ¿No quieres algo de beber?" Pregunto Touma.

Después de haber corrido ambos de seguro tendrían sed. Ella se paró del banco donde estaban los 2 sentados y se puso a su atrás de Touma dándole un abrazo.

"¡Oye no juegues! ¿Y no me has dicho si quieres algo de tomar?" Exclamo Touma.

"No te preocupes Oni-chan, lo que mi invites está bien, pero solo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo" Dijo aun abrazando en su espalda a Touma.

Touma se sentía feliz por el buen día que tubo, de hecho, la mayor parte de sus días las había pasado peleando y salvando gente, que por lo cual él estaba agradecido por tener un día de paz…. O bueno eso es lo que él pensaba.

* * *

><p>Ese parque era conocido por que tenía una máquina expendedora defectuosa que se traga el dinero de las personas, eso lo sabía muy bien aquella chica que había llegado recién a ese lugar y pudo observar aquella escena.<p>

"¿Por qué siempre este Idiota tiene que estar con una chica?" Dijo Misaka Mikoto.

Ella era la electro-máster más poderosa de la ciudad y teniendo el rango de las 3ra más fuerte de los nivel 5.

Mikoto pudo ver esa escena donde esa niña le estaba abrazando a ese idiota, pero esta era diferente, él está feliz, cosa que nunca vio antes, cosa que le empezó a dar muchos celos. De hecho, ella empezo a sentir más celos debido a cuando aquel chico escogió salvar a Othinus y darle la espalda al mundo, cosa que el pensarlo le daba rabia.

Ella poco a poco se empezó a acercar aquel chico, ella tenía un fuerte temperamento cosa que a veces se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos.

"¡Oye tú! ¡IDIOTA!" Dijo gritando Mikoto.

"Hola biri-biri" dijo Touma

"¡No me llames así!" Dijo aun molesta.

Ella está muy molesta, más que lo habitual por sus celos.

Ella inspiro una atmosfera incómoda para la prima de Kamijou, cosa que hizo que Otohime se aferrara a Touma.

Esa acción molesto a mucho Mikoto.

"¡Oyee Tranquila! ¡Hoy no recuerdo haber hecho nada malo!" Dijo Touma en su defensa.

"¡TU NUNCA TE DAS CUENTA IDIOTA!" Dijo Mikoto.

En ese momento Misaka Mikoto de lo usual habia lanzado su típico ataque a Touma, esta vez fue un poco más fuerte de lo usual.

Uno podía pensar que por la habilidad de Imagine Breaker de Touma, ese ataque no le afectaría en nada, pues él podía bloquear cualquier ataque y estar a salvo, pero eso no lo sabía cierta niña que estaba a su costado.

"¡CUIDADO! ¡ONI-CHAAAA….!" Dijo ella recibiendo el ataque eléctrico.

Pues Otohime no sabía de la habilidad del Imagine Breaker, ella empujo a Touma al suelo y fue ella quien recibió el impacto.

"Espera dijo ¿Oni-chan?" Una sorprendida Mikoto recapacito tarde.

"¡OTOHIME! ¡OTOHIME! REACCIONA REACCIONA ¡MALDITA SEA!" Dijo un Touma muy preocupado.

Otohime esta inconsinente en el piso, ella solo quería proteger a su Oni-chan. Al costado había una Mikoto sorprendida, ella se dejó llevar por sus celos y causo esto.

"¿Por qué? Mikoto…. Dime porque ¡MALDITA SEA!" Dijo un Touma enojado y con ganas de llorar.

Era la primera vez para Mikoto ver a un Kamijou Touma así, era la primera vez que veía esa reacción de enfado, ni siquiera cuando el peleo con sus enemigos mostro esa hostilidad.

"Espera, esa no… era…" Dijo un poco tartamudeando Misaka Mikoto y fue interrumpida.

"¡ACASO ME VAS A DECIR QUE NO FUE TU INTENCIÓN! ¿ACASO ME VAS A DECIR QUE LAS OTRAS VECES TAMPOCO FUE TU INTENCIÓN? ¿POR QUÉ? DIME… PORQUE SIEMPRE HACES ESTO, ELLA NO TE HIZO NADA, ¿POR QUÉ MIERDA? NO PUDISTE DETENER TU ATAQUE." Dijo un Touma lagrimeando culpado a Mikoto.

Normalmente él nunca se enojó con Mikoto por esos ataques de rayos, el nunca entendió eso, pero esto era diferente.

Mikoto esta vez pensó, pero una parte no quería decirlo que ella sentía celos, pero tampoco quería ver a un Touma enojado con ella, de hecho, ella nunca en su vida pensó que él se enojaría con ella de esa manera. Mikoto le había hecho daño a alguien importante para Touma, por eso el reacciono así.

"¡Con que no vas a decir nada!" Dijo Touma dándole una mirada fría a Mikoto.

Mikoto sintió un pequeño dolor en su corazón con ese gesto, ella estaba callada.

En ese momento Touma empezó a coger a una Otohime inconsciente en sus brazos, Touma le dio la espalda a Mikoto.

"¡Oye espeee….!" Dijo una timida Misaka Mikoto, pero fue interrumpida.

"¡QUE! ¡QUE! ¡QUE! ¡QUIERES!" Dijo gritando mostrando sus dientes a Mikoto.

Mikoto tímida dio un paso atrás, sin duda vio algo que nunca pensó en ver en Touma, el realmente estaba enojado con ella.

"Sabes que, será mejor que te vallas." Dijo un Touma más calmado.

"Pero..." Dijo Mikoto en voz baja.

"¡LARGATE!" Dijo en grito Kamijou Touma.

Mikoto solo se quedó para hay viendo que Touma poco a poco se alejaba de ella, en si ella sentía culpa, pero sobretodo, esas palabras de Touma le hicieron doler el corazón.

"¿El me odia?" Dijo Mikoto con una lagrima saliendo de su ojo.


	2. Ya no llores

**_Bueno acá les dejo la 2da parte de este Finc, espero que les guste leyendo, como a mi escribiendo._**

* * *

><p>Alrededor de las 5:30 PM de ese día.<p>

Había cierto chico, con cabello oscuro y erizado, que estaba sentado en la sala de espera de un hospital.

Él era Kamijou Touma.

El a si mismo se consideraba alguien con mala suerte, pues, hoy en especial pensó que era culpa de el por eso, hoy día cierta Electro-master termino lastimando a su familiar.

"El doctor ya se demoró" Dijo cierto chico mirando su reloj.

Ya había pasado 20 minutos desde que llego al hospital con su inconsciente prima, Otohime, al llegar las enfermeras se la había llevado a emergencia.

En si un ataque eléctrico, aun en pequeña escala, es muy peligroso y cierto chico al recordarlo le provocaba mucha cólera.

"¡Oh! ¡Estas!" Dijo cierto médico.

"¿Oye Doc. Como esta mi prima?" Pregunto Touma.

¿Me pareció raro que esta vez no fueras tú? Dijo el doctor cara de Rana.

"¡Oiga! ¡No juegue ahora con eso!" Dijo enojado Touma.

"¡Tranquilo! Solo fue una pequeña broma" Dijo el médico calmándolo, y continuo "No te preocupes por eso, ella solo se desmayó, en si tuvo suerte, esa descarga que me dijiste no le hizo nada, solo la mando a dormir." Explico el Doctor.

En si Touma escucho buenas noticias por parte del doctor, el confiaba en ese doctor, él podía tener una cara de rana, pero era conocido como el cancelador del cielo.

"(Suspiro) Que alivio" Dijo Touma poniendo su brazo derecho en el pecho.

"¿Quieres verla?" Pregunto.

"¡Se puede!" Dijo Touma.

"Claro, más bien hoy mismo le doy de alta." Dijo sonriente el médico.

"¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!" dijo Touma haciendo una reverencia de gratitud.

Al parecer hoy tuvo un poco de suerte después de todo.

Kamijou Touma fue caminado por un pasillo, para su suerte a su prima le habían colocado en la misma habitación que el habitualmente estaba después de salir muy lastimado.

"Voy entrar" Dijo avisando entrando a la habitación.

El chico no consiguió respuesta, pues al entrar vio que su pequeña prima dormida en la cama.

"Me alegra que este bien" Dijo Touma sonriente acariciando su cabeza de su prima dormida.

En ese acto de ternura la pequeña niña se despertó.

"¿Oni-chan?" Dijo una recién levanta Otohime.

"¡Ahh! ¡Disculpa! No quise despertarte." Touma dijo disculpándose.

"No hay problema Oni-chan." Dijo la pequeña niña sonriéndole.

Touma en parte se sentía culpable, pues, por su mala suerte pensó que había lastimado a su familiar y que pudo detener a cierta electro-master de atacarlos.

"Perdón Otohime" Dijo Un Touma cabizbajo.

"¿Por qué te disculpa Oni-chan?" Pregunto una dudosa Otohime.

"Perdón. Fue mi culpa, yo no estuve atento y por mi mala suerte te paso esto." Dijo un Touma Triste.

Touma pensó que su desgracia lastimaba a otros, cosa que no quería ver, él no quería ver a sus cercanos lastimados por su imprudencia, pero…

"No te preocupes Oni-chan, no es tu culpa." Dijo su pequeña prima.

Su pequeña prima se había levantado de su cama y se acercó a darle consuelo, acariciando su cabeza de primo para aliviarlo de su tristeza.

Entonces fue cuando Touma sintió al húmedo por su cabeza… _Lágrimas_, él pensó.

"Oni-chan no es tu culpa, nadie tiene la culpa, por favor no te deprimas." Dijo una Otohime llorando "Más bien perdóname tú, yo fui quien te preocupe, pero es que no quería verte lastimado otra vez, tú siempre resultados lastimado si haber hecho nada malo, nunca haces nada malo, pero siempre recibes golpes de la vida como si de un castigo se tratara, a veces en casa te escuchaba llorar solo, solo con tal de no preocupar a nadie. Por favor déjame aunque sea secar esa lágrimas de tristeza." Dijo una llorosa Otohime.

El Touma de ahora no recordaba nada del Touma de antes, pero puedo ver que alguien en su delante se preocupaba mucho por él, ella era su familia. Él no era muy emotivo, el siempre encontraba palabras para cualquier momento, pero hoy solo escucho, escucho tal vez algo que quería escuchar, él pensó que nadie entendería sus sentimientos de soledad, pero su familiar lo protegió, sin dudar, su pequeña prima recibió una descarga eléctrica con tal de no verle lastimado, esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien le protegió.

"Otohime. ¡Muchas Gracias!" Dijo un Touma aguantando no llorar.

Ambos se sentían aliviados, pues, lo peor ya pasó.

* * *

><p>Muy a lo lejos de aquel hospital, en una residencia para estudiantes. Esa residencia para estudiantes de secundaria no era cualquiera, era la prestigiosa escuela para señoritas de clase alta, una escuela que forma líderes mundiales, era Tokiwadai Middle School.<p>

El toque de queda ya había finalizado, naturalmente la mayoría de las estudiantes de esa escuela secundaria ya estaban en sus habitaciones, pero había excesiones, como las que trabajaban en Judgment, y por esa razón había una solitaria Misaka Mikoto sentada en su cama.

Hoy día había provocado un reacción muy fea por parte de cierto chico, ella lo había hecho enojar, ella sostenía su teléfono celular… _¿Le llamo?_ Pensó ella, Mikoto, era por naturaleza muy orgullosa, pero sabía cuándo estaba mal, una parte de ella no sabía cómo decir _lo siento o perdóname,_ pero más de todo eso tenía miedo. Ese miedo de ser rechazada, pues, ella pensaba que ese chico pediría una explicación y una parte de ella no quería decirle que estaba celosa, en si pensó que él le odiaba y que si le decía la verdad de todo, el chico podría rechazar sus sentimientos y perderlo para siempre, pero si no lo hacia también lo iba a perder.

"No me importa. Yo no quiero tampoco sentir este feo sentimiento" Dijo una Mikoto apunto de llamar.

Ella pensó y creyó que era mejor disculparse con Touma, ella pensó que no siempre estaría molesto, pero que ya encontraría como solucionar sin empezar a alejarlo de ella, por si era hábil en eso.

"…. …."

_Disculpe, pero el número que marco esta fuera de servicio._

"¡Qué! Pero ¿Por qué?" Dijo una sorprendida Mikoto.

Ella escucho a la voz de servicio al cliente… _¿Me bloqueo?_ Pensó ella, al escuchar la voz de la operadora se preocupó mucho, ella pensó que aquel chico seguí enojado con ella, pero nunca se imaginó que la bloqueara.

"¡No, no puede ser! ¿Debe ser fallos de la señal?" Dijo Mikoto saliendo de su habitación y dirigiéndose a la azotea.

Mikoto desesperada empezó a llamar uno y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez., pero siempre sonaba.

_Disculpe, pero el número que marco esta fuera de servicio._

Con un total de 40 veces, ella desistió en seguir intentando. Su corazón le empezó a dolor, ella nunca había sentido ese sentimiento de ser apartada, de lejos se podía ver que su cabello marón castaño cubrirá sus ojos, con una mirada oculta, pero… "Una lagrima", una lagrima se podía ver.

Ella no quería pensar en esas palabras, ella no quería creerlo, porque su corazón no podría soportarlo, pero lo dijo.

"El me odia ¿Verdad?" Dijo con su mano derecha agarrando su pecho como si algo le doliera.

Aquella chica estaba en la terraza de su habitación, triste y teniendo como única compañera a la luna que empezó a ocultarse por las nubes de aquella noche.

* * *

><p>A lo lejos de ahí por el Distrito 13, había cierto chico acompañado por una pequeña niña de cabello negro semi-corto. Ellos 2 había salido del hospital y se dirigían a comer algo, pero como Kamijou Touma era un estudiante él no podía estar fuera por el toque de queda, pero esta vez como su clase salió de excursión aprovecho que nadie sospecharía.<p>

"¿Qué hora es Oni-chan?" Dijo la pequeña niña a su lado.

Touma empezó a buscar su celular en su bolsillo, pero luego…

"¡Ah! ¡Qué desgracia!" Dijo Touma.

"¿Qué paso Oni-chan?" preguntó Otohime.

Aquel chico en la mañana había roto su celular con su pie al despertarse y recién se acordó de ello.

"Mi celular, recién me acuerdo que esta inservible." Dijo Touma.

"Ohh... Oni-chan" dijo Otohime sintiendo lastima por él.

Ambos después encontraron un lugar donde cenar, el normalmente cocinaba en casa, le resultaba más barato, pero hoy estaba su prima y quería dejarle buenos recuerdos de esta ciudad y hacerle olvidar el mal rato de la tarde.

Después de cenar ambos habían llegado a la casa de Touma.

"Y Otohime ¿Hasta cuándo te quedas?" Pregunto Touma.

"Mañana al mediodía Oni-chan" Dijo Otohime.

"Entonces tu visita fue un día nomas" Dijo Touma.

"Si Oni-chan, ese fue el acuerdo, pero me divertí mucho contigo hoy." Le dijo sonriendo a su Oni-chan.

Touma pensó que una parte de este día no la pasó bien por culpa de cierta persona, el quería darle buenos recuerdos, así que.

"Otohime que tal si mañana compensamos el tiempo perdido de hoy." Dijo un energico Touma.

"Pero Oni-chan ¿Estás seguro?" Dijo una sorprendida Otohime.

"No te preocupes, déjaselo todo a Kamijou-san, mañana nos divertiremos mucho y no te preocupes llegaras a tiempo a la estación." Dijo Touma golpeando su pecho.

Esa reacción hizo reír a Otohime, pues, ella lo voy chistoso. Ella se levantó y de salto empezó a darle un abrazo a su Oni-chan.

"¡Ohh! ¡Oni-chan! ¡Te quiero!" Dijo una feliz Otohime.

Touma pensó,… _Están linda._

Una parte de él se sonrojo al escuchar eso de su pequeña prima, parecía de esos juegos que jugaba su amigo Aogami Pirce, él era un lolicon, pero más si se trataba de hermanitas el indicado seria Tsuchimikado, un siscon que su lema es (sin hermanita, no hay vida)… Si esos 2 s se llegaban a enterar de eso, no se lo iban a perdonar.

"Bueno Otohime creo que ya es tarde, vamos a dormir" Dijo Touma.

"Está bien Oni-chan ¿Quieres izquierda o derecha?" Dijo la chica señalando los lados la cama.

"¿Qué dices? Tu dormirás hay yo voy a la bañera" Dijo Touma.

Touma estaba acostumbrado a dormir en la bañera por cierta gorrona, más bien él se había a acostumbrado tanto que sintió a veces más como la bañera que la cama.

"Ehh… No, quiero que me acompañes. A pasado tiempo que no dormíamos juntos." Dijo Otohime haciendo pucheros.

Touma por alguna razón no podía negarse… _Solo es por hoy;_ eso pensó.

"(Suspiro) Está bien." Dijo Touma.

"¡Qué alegría!" Dijo Otohime saltando de alegría.

Cuando ambos se alistaron para dormir, Otohime se pudo al lado de la pared y Touma a la orilla de la cama por seguridad.

"(Bostezo) Buenas… Noches Otohime" Dijo Touma.

"Buenas noches Oni-chan" Dijo la niña.

De un acto impulsivo la niña se aferró a Touma dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Esto hizo que Touma pensara… _Voy a morir si ellos se enteran de esto,_ y con aferrada Otohime él se durmió.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente.<p>

Ambos Touma y Otohime se levantaron temprano, había tomado ligero porque Touma quería llevarle a pasear en su último día en Ciudad Academia, eso también era llevarla a comer, aunque sufra su billetera, pero quería verla feliz.

Touma le dio un paseo ahora por la parte norte de la Ciudad, el en un Bus le enseño algunos de los centros científicos donde a vista se podía ver pruebas de inventos al aire libre.

"Wauu…" Dijo Otohime.

Ella vio cómo eran las cosas en Ciudad Academia, claro lo que la gente puede ver.

Después de eso en la llevo a un mirador donde se podía ver la mayor parte de la ciudad, en si la vista era preciosa, luego la llevo en autobús, otra vez, a recorrer algunas calles más, y después la llevo a unos baños públicos para que se limpiara, en si lo baños públicos eran del distrito 22, era conocidos por ser de los más recomendados.

Y ya por finalizar Touma la llevo a un restaurante familiar para almorzar, el día parecía muy normal, cosa que Touma pensó… _Hoy si será un buen día._

Pero se equivocó.

Al salir del restaurante Touma por descuido, piso algo en la calle.

"¿Qué, otra vez? ¡Oh! ¡FUKO DUA!" Dijo agarrando la mano de Otohime y salir corriendo.

Lo que paso es que de nuevo se había encontrado con el perro de ayer… _¿De dónde salió este perro? Y ¿Por qué me lo encontré otra vez? _Él pensó; el perro al parecer lo reconoció como quien decir _Tú eres el de ayer, ahora si vas a ver…_ Con esa amenaza del perro, continuo la persecución.

Al parecer perdieron al perro, pero para eso Touma sacrifico su zapato izquierdo, pero ya no importaba. Ahora estaba en la estación, con solo un zapato, despidiendo a Otohime.

"Bueno Oni-chan. Gracias por todo, espero que vayas a visitarme tú también." Dijo su prima.

"Está bien, espero que lo hayas pasado bien." Dijo Touma.

"Si, me divertí mucho, pero solo espero que te cuides. Prométemelo." Dijo Otohime.

"Está bien, ¡Yo, Kamijou-san lo prometo!" Dijo Touma Con su brazo izquierdo al pecho y el brazo derecho levantado.

"Buenos. Adiós Oni-chan ¡cuídate!" Dijo Otohime subiendo al Bus.

"¡Adios!" Dijo Touma.

Así fue como termino su día con su familiar.

* * *

><p>Touma después de todo le resultaba difícil caminar con un solo zapato, por eso decidió tomar un descanso en un parque cerca de la estación de bus.<p>

"¡Ahh! Y ahora ¿Cómo puedo volver rápido a casa? " Dijo un Touma sentado en un banco.

De la estación a su casa era lejos, pero sobretodo en especial hacia demasiada calor, tanto así que el piso quemaba, él no podía caminar por la culpa de ese perro que se quedó con su otro zapato.

"¡Oh! Que desgracias" Dijo Touma.

Él iba a esperar a que al menos baje un poco la calor, o que una nube tape al sol y así para que pueda caminar sin que se queme el pie.

El había puesto su cabeza hacia atrás del banco donde se sentó, como quien relajándose.

Al rato de cerrar sus ojos, el sintió que no ya no hacía calor, pero solo por su rostro… _Una sombra _pensó él, pues, el sentía que una sombra le cubría solo la parte de su rostro.

Cuando abrió sus ojos.

"Waaaaa…" Dijo el saltando del banco y se puso en posición defensiva.

El frunció sus cejas, como quien molesto, pues, la que había provocado esa sombra era una chica, esa chica tenía el cabello corto color marrón castaño, ojos de color avellana, y un uniforme de Tokiwadai… _Mikoto_ pensó el, pero luego se calmó cuando vio que esa chica tenía una gogles de visión nocturna en su cabeza, ella no era Mikoto, era…

"¿Misaka Imouto?" Dijo un sorprendido Touma.

"Perdón por asustarte, dice Misaka 10032 ofreciendo disculpa"

Touma ahora la reconoció, pues, el anteriormente había salvado la vida de Misaka Mikoto y sus 10000 sister´s, había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, de hecho, parece que ella se dejó un poquito más largo su cabello.

"No hay problema" dijo Kamijou Touma.

A pesar de que se vean igual, Touma no es alguien que se molestaría con Misaka Imotou, ella era libe de todo mal.

"¿Y qué tal? ¿A pasado tiempo?" Dijo Touma.

"Si, hoy día el medico Misaka le dio permiso de caminar y salir, pues, el cree que es mejor que estar siempre en mi habitación sin recibir la luz del sol, pero solo por un rato. Dice Misaka explicando tu pregunta" Dijo Misaka Imouto.

"¡Espera! ¿Eso significa que hay sister´s fuera?" Pregunto Touma.

"No, de hecho, ellas no quisieron salir, ellas se quedaron discutiendo sobre lo que decía una revista de modas. Dice Misaka con desinterés de ese tema" Dijo Misaka Imouto.

"¿Sobre qué tema?" Pregnto Kamijou Touma.

En eso Misaka Imouto agarro el brazo derecho de Touma he hizo que agarra su pecho.

"Sobre cómo hacer crecer los pecho. Dice Misaka demostrándote el problema." Dijo una calmada Misaka Imotuo.

Touma se puso nervioso, y pensó _¿Por qué pregunte?_... En cierta parte él está feliz, no lo iba a negar, pero no podía dejarse llevar.

"¡Hey! ¡Oye! ¡No hagas eso!" Dijo Touma retirando su mano de su pecho.

"Misaka cree que el tema de los pechos, fue por la culpa de la original, ella tiene cierto complejo con el tamaño de los pechos, pero viendo a su madre, creo que todavía hay esperanza. Dice Misaka mostrando Fe" Dijo Misaka Imouto.

En ese momento Touma solo aun pequeña risilla, él nunca se dio cuenta del problema de Misaka y le pareció gracioso.

"Jajajaja" Se rio Touma.

"¿Paso algo? Dice Misaka con curiosidad" pregunto Misaka Imouto.

"No, no es nada." Dijo Touma calamndose.

Entonces Misaka Imouto vio hacia abajo, ella vio que Touma le faltaba su zapato izquierdo.

"Espera aquí. Dice Misaka mientras sale corriendo." Dijo Misaka Imouto.

"¿A dónde vas?" Pregunto Touma.

Al parecer no la escucho porque Misaka Imouto no le contesto.

Al rato de minutos, Touma se sentó en el banco, él estaba esperando a Misaka Imouto que por alguna razón salió corriendo.

"Se está demorando" Dijo Kamijou Touma.

Al rato escucho del arbusto salir algo.

"¿Misaka Imouto?" Pregunto él.

Si era ella, ella esta medio sucia, pero traía algo en su mano… _Mi zapato_, pensó Touma.

"¿Cómo lo encontraste?" Pregunto perplejo Touma.

"Hace un rato cuando hablábamos vi a tus pies que te faltaba tu zapato izquierdo, yo hace un rato vi a un perro con un zapato en su boca antes de encontrarme contigo, ese perro se durmió cerca de aquí y aprovechando eso le quite el zapato, el perro se despertó y me persiguió así que salte hacia un gran patio con flores, el perro no me encontró, pero demore en salir de ahí. Dice Misaka explicando lo sucedido de hace un rato" Dijo la Misaka Imouto.

Touma vio que Misaka Imouto se en sucio por él, él le estaba muy agradeció por la acción que hizo, se conmovió.

"¡Muchas Gracias!" Dijo Touma.

"¿Eso es todo? Dice Misaka desmotivada" Misaka Imouto dijo en voz baja.

"¿Paso algo?" Pregunto Touma.

"No, no es nada. Dice Misaka tímida ocultando que quiere recompensa" Dijo una tímida Misaka Imouto cruzando sus piernas como quien esta jugnado con ella.

Touma vio esa acción de Misaka Imouto y pensó _¡Que linda¡ _… Esa era de las pocas veces que veía demostrar emociones a Misaka Imouto.

Él se acercó y empezó a acariciar su cabeza.

"Muchas Gracias Imouto, me hiciste muy feliz." Touma dijo eso acarciando su cabeza de Misaka Imouto.

"No… no... Tenías que decir eso. Dice Misaka un poco sonrojada" Dijo Misaka Imouto en voz baja, timida y sonrojada.

Cuando Misaka Imouto se agarracho el pecho, por el lindo momento, ella luego cambio su expresión.

"No está, No está. Dice Misaka buscando." Dijo Misaka Imotuto revisándose el pecho.

"¡Oye, espera! ¡No te desvistas! ¡No te desvistas!" Dijo Touma tapándose los ojos.

"No está, no está. Dice Misaka desesperándose" Dijo Misaka Imouto con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

Kamijou Touma vio a Misaka Imouto en el suelo, parecía que estaba buscando algo.

A rato Misaka Imouto paro de buscar.

"No puede ser lo perdí. Dice Misaka con ganas de llorar." Dijo una Misaka Imouto arrodillada en el suelo lagrimienado.

Touma se preocupó por la extraña reacción de Misaka Imouto,pues, ella hace un rato mostro algo lindo de ella, pero ahora esta triste.

"¿Paso algo?" Pregunto Touma acercándose a Misaka Imouto.

Misaka Imouto entonces empezó a soltar unas lágrimas, y empezó a decir.

"Perdóname, enserio perdóname. Hice algo horrible. Dice Misaka intentando ocultar su rostro." Dijo Misaka poniendo sus manos en su cara.

Touma se preocupó, pero no entendía nada.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Es algo muy grave?" Pregunto Kamijou muy preocupado.

Misaka Imouto bajando sus manos, hay se vio que estaba llorando, y dijo.

"Perdóname, se me perdió el collar que me regalaste. Dice Misaka avergonzada de su comportamiento." Dijo Misaka Imouto con su mano al pecho, donde debía estar ese collar.

Touma se sorprendió lo que dijo Misaka Imouto, pues, el nunca peso ella se pondría así por esa baratija.

"No te preocupes por eso Imouto, que tal si vamos al centro comercial y te regalo uno nuevo" Dijo Touma animándola.

Entonces Misaka Imouto no cambio su triste expresión.

"Lo siento, no puedo aceptar eso. Dice Misaka reusando trato." Dijo una Triste Misaka Imouto.

"¿Pero, por qué?" Dijo Touma.

Entonces Misaka Imouto, no cambio su expresión y le explico.

"Ese collar es muy especial para mí, no solo fue mi primer regalo que alguien me da, sino quien también me lo diste tú, para mí es irreemplazable y perderlo. Dice Misaska…. Dice Misaka…." Entonces Misaka Imouto no pudo terminar su frase y se puso a llorar.

Kamijou Touma entonces se agacho, él puso su mano en la cabeza de Misaka Imouto y le empezó a consolar.

"Escuchar eso me hace muy feliz, nunca creí que fuera importante para ti, enserio muchas gracias." Touma le dijo eso enseñándole una sonrisa, continuo "Así que no llores más"

Touma le dio un abrazo a Misaka Imouto para calmarla, eso hizo que Misaka Imouto se sonroja y dejara de llorar.

Entonces Touma agarro su mano y llevando se a Misaka Imouto dijo…

"Entonces vamos a buscarlo, no te preocupes te prometo que lo encontraremos." Dijo Touma muy animado y mostrando sonrisa.

"…" Misaka Imouto solo se quedó sorprendida por la acción del chico Imagene Breaker, no solo eso, hizo que ese lindo momento durara más.

"Muchas gracias. Dice Misaka apreciando tu amabilidad" Dijo Misaka Imouto sonriendo un poco sí que le se dé cuenta.

Y así fue que ambos se emprendieron a buscar el collar perdido, ese regalo especial que solo alguien especial te lo puede dar.

* * *

><p>Todo ese momento fue muy conmoverlo, bueno para ellos. Hace un rato había alguien observándolos cuando se iban.<p>

Ella era Misaka Mikoto.

Ella había visto todo, desde que llego, si fuera por ella habría entrado hace rato y no por ningún motivo iba dejarlos solo, pero debió a lo de ayer solo se limitó a ver de lejos.

Ella vio como el chico con cabello erizado consoló a su clon, la trato bien, le dio cariño y se preocupó para no verla llorar.

En su interior a ella no le gustaba que el fuera así con otras chicas, sentía muchos celos, pero ahora tenía un sentimiento que reinaba en su interior y ese era miedo. Miedo de acercarse, miedo de solo verlo de lejos y ver llendose con otra persona que no es ella.

Pero sobretodo vio algo que le hizo pensar…. _Él estaba feliz,_ pensó ella, durante todo el tiempo que estaba con Misaka Imouto, Kamijou Touma está feliz, ese chico le habia dicho a su clon que le hizo feliz.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, con ella sí se mostró feliz?" dijo Mikoto agarrándose el pecho.

Ella recordó la escena de ayer en su cabeza, esas feas palabras que solo le dices a alguien a quien no quieres ver más, ayer también le llamo muchas veces sin respuesta.

Le molesto mucho que alguien parecida a ella se robara lo buenos momentos con el chico que le gusta, pero ella solo reciba los feos momentos de ese chico.

"¡Quiero ser la única!" dijo Mikoto, y continuo "¡Quiero ser la única a quien le muestres esa felicidad, y nadie más!" Dijo eso lagrimeando en su rostro.

Ella aún estaba dolida por lo de ayer, pero hoy aumento esa tristeza, ella entonces decidió seguirlos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Gracias a los que leen este finc.

En lo personal es algo que se me ocurrió de la nada y dijo… _Porque no escribirlo antes de que se me olvide._

En si este finc es algo que siempre quise ver, un Touma enojado con una Mikoto, porque en las novelas, bueno hasta donde leí no pasa, siempre pregunte eso y bueno, no creo que vallan hacer mucho la historia, solo unos cuantos capítulos dependiendo hasta donde llega la idea.

Posiblemente haya una escena donde Touma le dé un puñetazo en el rostro a Mikoto ¿Quién sabe?, pero será como lleve la historia. Si les gusto la historia háganmelo saber.

Gracias por leerlo, tal vez actualice rápido ya que es más fácil escribir este fic, que otro que hago, solo espero que sea rápido.


	3. ¡Ese recuero es mio!

**Acá tarde, pero listo capitulo 3 **

**PD: Un pequeño aviso abajo (n_n)**

* * *

><p>Ya casi las 6.00 PM de un martes.<p>

Había 2 jóvenes, muy sucios, una era una chica de cabello marrón y ojos color avellana, tenía el uniforme de invierno de Tokiwadai Middle School y, a su costado estaba un joven, con cabello de erizo y por alguna razón en su cabello tenia restos de pétalos de flor.

Lo que estaban haciendo era invadir propiedad privada, pues, cierta jovencita había hecho algo por cierto desafortunado chico, ella en acción de recuperar un zapato fue perseguida por un misterioso perro y a causa de eso perdió su collar, que para sorpresa el chico a su costado se le había regalado.

Aquel chico pensó que no era muy importante, podía comprar otro, pues, ese collar costaba alrededor de 1000 Yenes, pero todo cambia cuando a algo le das un valor sentimental. Él no quería ver triste a la chica y se sintió feliz cuando ella le dijo que significaba mucho para ella.

Cuando fueron a reconstruir el camino donde se había perdido el collar, ellos 2 habían llegado a un hermoso jardín cerca de ahí, era muy grande, pero sobre todo… _¿Cómo es que ella entro acá?_ Pensó cierto chico.

Al ver alrededor no había entrada fácil por donde se pudo meter para perder a aquel perro. La única manera posible era escalando.

"¿Cómo es que te metiste aquí?" Dijo Kamijou.

"Misaka aprovecho su entrenamiento militar para perder a ese perro, no fue nada difícil subir esto. Dice Misaka presumiendo habilidades." Dijo Misaka Imouto muy orgullosa.

Kamijou Touma solo pensó _bueno se la debo_… Misaka Imouto decidió ir primero al otro lado y empezó a escalar.

"(o_o)"

Kamijou se quedó un rato sin habla cuando vio las bragas a rallas de Misaka Imouto, entonces…

"¿Sucede algo? Dice Misaka viéndote raro." Dijo Misaka Imouto con las bragas al descubierto.

".¡No! ¡No es nada! ¡Solo apresúrate! "Dijo Kamijou cerrando los ojos.

Ellos lograron entrar a ese jardín, el jardín por si ya era grande y había diferentes clases de flores, había tulipanes, margaritas, claveles, unos rosales, y demás flores que el Touma no conocía.

"Sin duda al dueño de este jardín le encantan las flores." Dijo Touma oliendo una extraña flor azul-morada con amarrillo al centro.

"Ten cuidado con algunas flores. Dice Misaka previniendo. Gracias a mi aprendizaje de supervivencia, algunas de esas flores, aunque parezcan adornos, producen fuertes reacciones a la piel. Dice Misaka viéndote rascándote el cuerpo." Dijo Misaka Imouto muy tarde.

Al parecer, no sé si llamarlo mala suerte o descuido por aquel chico, pero lo hecho ya estaba hecho.

"¡Ahhggg..! ¡Pica! ¡Pica! ¡Pica!" Dijo Kamijou Touma arrastrando su cuerpo en el suelo.

Misaka Imouto fue a ver aquella extraña flor azul-morada con amarrillo al centro.

"Al parecer respiraste el polen de la Iris de Holanda. Dice Misaka en su observación" Dijo la Imouto.

"¡Y! ¿Es muy dañino?" Dijo Kamijou Touma aun arrastrándose en el suelo.

"De hecho, no. La Iris de Holanda solo le produce irritación a la piel, pero se puede propagar alrededor del cuerpo. Dice Misaka explicando. El efecto solo se te puede pasar rápido con un baño o talco. Dice Misaka buscando solución" Dijo Misaka Imouto viendo a ambos lados.

Kamijou pensó ¡_OH! ¡FUKO DUA!..._ En si era su culpa, no tenía por qué quejarse hasta que.

"Ten. Dice Misaka extendiendo sus manos" Dijo Misaka con algo en sus manos.

"¿Qué .. Eso?" Dijo Touma rascándose más rápido.

"Es polen de Ornithogalum. Dice Misaka explicando"

"¿Eso me ayudara?" Dijo Touma intentado pararse.

"El polen de Ornithogalum, por alguna extraña razón, posee las mismas características del talco, esto cúbrelo rápidamente en tu piel irritada. Dice Misaka intentado prevenir algo más." Dijo Misaka Imouto un poco avergonzada.

Kamijou sintió curiosidad por lo último que dijo Misaka Imouto.

"¿Qué quieres decir con prevenir?" Dijo Touma intrigado.

"¿Enserio quieres hacer decir eso un dama algo tan desvergonzado? Dice Misaka pensado que eres un pervertido" Dijo Misaka Imouto un poco roja.

Kamijou Touma al oír eso, no lo pensó 2 veces y rápidamente se cubrió con el polen de Ornithogalum.

Después de haber perdido el tiempo por la culpa de un descuidado chico. Misaka Imouto ayudo a reconstruir su camino, fueron al rededor del jardín, en aquel lugar había una considerable cantidad de arbusto, los arbustos tenías algunas aberturas como si alguien se hubiera metido ahí.

Ambos entonces se pusieron a buscar.

"¿Cómo era ese collar?" Dijo Kamijou Touma.

A pesar que el había sido que le había regalado, él no tenía idea de cómo era, pero no pensó que sería difícil encontrarlo.

Ese lugar era un invernadero de flores de adornos caseros, no tenía techo, pero si tenía unas grandes rejas de 2 metros como pared cubriendo al alrededor, tal vez sea para que las personas miren y se animen a comprarlas, si los descubrían que estaban ahí se meterían en muchos problemas.

"No lo encuentro. Dice Misaka metiéndose a los arbustos" Dijo Misaka Imouto ensuciándose más.

Misaka Imouto fue la más imperativa en buscar su regalo, en cambio Kamijou Touma se preocupaba más que no los descubrieran dentro.

"Ufff…." Dijo Touma limpiándose la frente.

Ya había pasado más de 30 minutos, pero dicho collar nunca apareció.

"¿Estas segura que lo perdiste por aquí?" Dijo Kamijou Touma al ver su reloj de mano.

Entonces Misaka Imouto dejo de buscar, y con una reacción triste.

"No lose, pero fue el lugar con más probabilidades de encontrarlo. Dice Misaka decepcionada." Misaka Imouto dijo ya con desanimo

Kamijou Touma no le gustaba ver a Misaka Imouto triste, él le había prometido encontrarlo, y por eso no se iba a rendir.

"Entonces que dices ¿Qué tal si lo buscamos en otra parte?" Dijo Touma acariciando su cabeza.

A Misaka Imouto le gustaba que aquel chico le diera cariño, cosa hizo que sintiera tímida. Aquel momento compenso el collar perdido., pero entonces…

(Wiuuu Wiuuu)

Por arte de magia una alarma empezó a sonar.

"¡Qué diablos!" Dijo Kamijou.

Al que chico pensó _¿Cómo nos descubrieron?... _No había forma alguna de que como les descubrieron, tal vez activaron algo.

"¡Quien esta hay!" Dijo un guardia con una linterna.

Aquella acción hizo que Kamijou Touma se lanzara encima de Misaka Imouto.

"Nyaa" dijo Misaka Imouto.

"¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!" Dijo Touma en voz baja.

Misaka Imouto al ver que cierto chico estaba en su encima, rápidamente empezó a acalorarse y su corazón a latir más rápido.

"¡Solo se gentil! Dice Misaka no poniendo resistencia" Dijo Misaka Imouto enrojecida.

"¡No, no es eso! ¡No confundas las cosas!" Dijo Kamijou Touma aclarando las cosas.

Misaka Imouto había confundido la cosas, pues, Kamijou Touma se lanzó en su en sima para ocultar del guardia, entonces…

(Wiuuu Wiuuu)

"¡Otra vez! ¡Oh! ¡FUKO DUA!" Dijo Kamijou Touma culpando su mala suerte.

Por alguna extraña razón otra alarma fue activada, esta vez no podía ser culpa de ellos, no habían movido como para activar algo.

"¡Oigan salgan rápido! ¡Anti-skill ya está en camino!" Dijo el guardia buscándolos.

_¡Esto no es bueno!_ Pensó Touma, tenían que salir de ahí sin ser descubiertos y de lo más rápido posible, entonces…

Misaka Imouto y Kamijou Touma poco a poco se estaban escabullendo por donde habían comenzado, pero…

(Brus Brus)

Ellos había hecho ruido con los arbusto y el guardia se percató de eso.

"Nos descubrieron" Dijo Kamijou dentro del arbusto.

Sabiendo eso Misaka Imouto se preparó.

"Espera aquí. Dice Misaka volviendo rápido" Dijo Misaka Imouto escabulléndose por el arbusto buscando algo.

Kamijou pensó que aquella acción de Misaka Imouto hizo más ruido, entonces…

"¡Oigan ya sé que están ahí!" Dijo el guardia apuntando con su linterna al arbusto.

Kamijou Touma pensó _Es el fin T_T_

Cuando Misaka Imouto regreso, pero tenía algo en la mano.

"¿A dónde fuiste?" pregunto Kamijou Touma.

"Por algo para salvar nuestros traseros. Dice Misaka estirando su brazo izquierdo." Dijo la Imouto sacando su brazo del arbusto.

Misaka Imouto había sacado su brazo izquierdo del arbusto, en su mano tenía algo... _Una flor _pensé, y sí que conocía bien esa flor.

"¡Te trajiste una Iris de Holanda!" Dijo Touma preocupado.

"Esta flor estaba cerca de nosotros. Dice Misaka viendo que era buena idea" Dijo Misaka Imouto despreocupada.

Kamijou Touma no podía dejar de sentir pena del guardia, pues, Misaka Imouto le planto la Iris de Holanda en su nariz, Kamijou Touma sabía la horrible picazón de dicha planta y sobretodo su efecto.

"¡Pica! ¡Pica! ¡Pica!" Dijo el guardia tirado en el piso rascándose.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Mucho!" Dijo Kamijou Touma disculpándose.

Bueno o mala la acción de Misaka Imouto, ella había creado la oportunidad perfecta para poder escapar.

Kamijou Touma agarro la mano de Misaka Imouto y salieron corriendo, pero con cuidado de aquel lugar peligroso de plantas, por alguna razón Misaka Imouto agarro fuerte la mano de Kamijou Touma.

Ambos ya habían llegado a la pared de rejas y rápidamente comenzaron a escalar.

"Lo logramos" Dijo un agitado Kamijou Touma.

"…" Misaka Imouto puso su mano al pecho donde debía estar el collar.

A pesar de todo no pudieron encontrar el collar, Touma vio esa reacción de Misaka Imouto, pero cuando este intento consolarla…

(Wiuuu… Wiuuu..)

Sonaron alarmas de patrulleros, eran los de Anti-skill.

"¡Oh! ¡Vamos!" Dijo Kamijou enojado.

Rápidamente Kamijou Touma agarro de nuevo la mano de Misaka Imouto y salieron corriendo, ya habían tenido mucha mala suerte en el mismo lugar.

* * *

><p>Las alarmas del invernadero de flores era Gk-4Y0, un modelo eléctrico, ese tipo de dispositivo de seguridad era usualmente para evitar robos en tiendas.<p>

Solo había 2 formas de activar ese dispositivo, y el primero era que sea manualmente por el dueño apretando un botón y el otro de manera automática, que alguien los provoque.

En si aquellos chicos que estaban ahí no podían haberlos activado, sin tener que haber hecho un desastre, pero que tal un tercero.

En la parte alta de uno de los árboles del invernadero, había una electro-master estaba espiando a cierto chico con cabello de erizo y a una chica parecida a ella.

Misaka Mikoto.

Ella estaba observando todo desde que ellos llegaron, pero **¿Cómo se subió a ese árbol? **Al parecer ella aprovecho que la pared rejas y logro escabullirse.

Ella estaba observando todo, si fuera una situación normal ella nunca hubiera dejado a Kamijou Touma a solas con otra chica, menos si se trata de su hermana menor, pero eso fue por ella hizo enojar a cierto chico el día anterior y tenía un poco miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar cierto chico si se le acercaba.

Misaka Mikoto sentí tristeza, pero también celos. Ella vio como aquel chico consolaba a su clon, como le agarraba de la mano, como pasaron un momento divertido, pues no le gustaba que alguien parecida a ella se trata así por el chico que le gusta, mientras que ella era dejada a un lado.

Ella había activado la primera alarma cuando ya no quiso ver como cierto chico seguía consolando a su clon.

La segunda vez lo hizo por cólera, porque ella provocó que cierto chico se lanzara encima de su hermana, ella pensó que eso si se lo merecía.

"¡No! ¡Ustedes no se me van a escapar!" Dijo Misaka Mikoto volviendo a perseguirlos.

A Mikoto empezó a odiar que Kamijou se escapara agarrando la mano de hermana menor.

* * *

><p>Alrededor de las 7:00PM<p>

Kamijou Touma aun agarrado de la mano con Misaka Imouto, ellos 2 habían corrido lo más rápido posible, ambos ya estaban muy lejos de aquel invernadero de flores, el peligro ya había pasado.

"Lo… lograa….mos" Dijo un cansado Kamijou.

Misaka Imouto no dijo nada, ella igual esta fatigado, pero después de recuperar el aliento se percató que aún tenía agarrado la mano de cierto chico.

Al ver eso rápidamente Kamijou Touma soltó la mano de Misaka Imouto.

"¡Ah! ¡Lo siento!" Dijo Touma avergonzado.

"No te disculpes. Dice Misaka evitando incomodidad." Dijo Misaka Imouto evitando contacto visual.

Ellos 2 estaban cerca de donde vivía Kamijou Touma, ya era de noche y justo la hora de la cena.

(Gruñido)

Al que estomago con hambre no fue el de Kamijou Touma, esa fue su acompañante.

"¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó Touma.

"Normalmente esta es la hora en donde me alimento. Dice Misaka comentando su horario de alimentos" Dijo la Imouto contestando.

Kamijou Touma vio que ya era tarde para seguir buscando el collar y también que estaban muy lejos del hospital de donde venía Misaka Imouto.

"Oye si no te importaría, mi casa está cerca, puedes comer algo y luego te llevare devuelta al hospital ¿Qué dices?" Dijo Kamijou Touma gentilmente.

"¿Me estas invitando a cenar? Dice Misaka sorprendida" Dijo Misaka Imouto.

"¿Por qué, no? De todas formas es bueno debes en cuando comer acompañado" Dijo Touma refiriéndose a el mismo.

Kamijou Touma se le había hecho costumbre comprar gran cantidad de comida, a pesar de que cierta monja ya no estaba ahí, ese habito se le quedo, también que no quería desperdiciar la comida.

Entonces Misaka Imouto se percató de algo.

Ella de la nada empezó a ver a ambos lados.

"Al parecer todavía no están buscando. Dice Misaka previniendo peligro" Dijo Misaka Imouto con seriedad.

"¡Enserio! Yo no escuche nada" Dijo Touma dudoso.

"Créeme Misaka es especialista, siento que algo nos sigue. Dice Misaka preparando para escapar" Dijo Misaka Imouto.

Entonces Misaka Imouto agarro la mano de Kamijou Touma y se lo llevo, ella conocía donde vivía, ya había ido una vez.

Entonces los 2 volvieron a correr.

* * *

><p>La cosa que hizo correr a Misaka Imouto, tal vez fue que cierta Railgun hizo sentir su presentía de enojo cerca.<p>

"(Tsk) Al fin los alcanzo y ahora se alejan de nuevo" Dijo Mikoto.

Ella quiso esperar un rato para que su hermana menor no se percatara de ella de nuevo, pero…

"¡One-samaaa…!" Dijo cierta chica con coletas.

Aquella chica con coletas tenía la costumbre de lanzarse encima, ella era un tele-transportador, miembro del Juicio, un grupo especial para combatir pequeños problemas con delincuentes, ella era Shirai Kuroko.

"One-sama que alegría verte" Dijo ella abrazando fuerte a Mikoto.

Normalmente a Misaka Mikoto no le gustaba esos ataque de Kuroko, ella diría _no te me pegues o quítate de encima_, pero…

"¡MALDITA SEA! ¡KUROKO….!" Dijo ella sacando chispas de su flequillo.

"Eh..." Shirai Kuroko se percató del peligro.

Mikoto no lo pensó 2 veces y saco una de cuerpo una gran cantidad de electricidad, afortunadamente Kuroko se percató y se tele-transportó.

"¡One-sama! Te cuidado, eso fue una gran descarga eléctrica" Dijo Kuroko un poco sorprendida.

Ya era costumbre que Shirai kuroko recibiera una que otra descarga por pervertida, pero esta descarga era más fuerte de lo habitual.

La razón del porque Mikoto se enfureció por eso, fue que por culpa de Kuroko perdió de vista a los 2 que estaba persiguiendo y eso la hizo enojar de mucho.

"¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TE METES EN MI CAMINO?!" Dijo Mikoto con una vena en su frente, y continuo "Y NO ME SIGAS" Dijo Mikoto.

Misaka Mikoto no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente se con su habilidad magnética se aferró a uno de los edificion y empezó a buscarlos.

Mientras que atrás habia una Kurorko preocupada.

"¿One-sama que fue lo que te puso de mal humor?" Dijo ella viendo cómo se va Misaka.

* * *

><p>Al rato<p>

Al parecer ambos chicos lograron perder lo que los estaba siguiendo.

"Bueno creo que ahora podemos dejar de correr" Dijo Kamijou Touma.

Misaka Imouto se había llevado a Kamijou Touma corriendo de la mano, ella conocía la casa del chico y también uno que otro atajo para llegar más rápido.

"Bueno hay esta la Tv, puedes ver algo si quieres mientras yo preparo la cena" Dijo Kamijou indicando.

"Gracias por la invitación. Dice Misaka mostrando educación." Dijo Misaka Imouto con reverencia.

Dentro del dormitorio de Kamijou Touma, Misaka Imouto se puso a ver la Tv paraa esperar la cena, después de 5 minutos ella se puso al lado de Kamijou Touma, ella se puso a observar como cocinaba.

Ella vio con más interés como Touma, lavaba las verduras, freía unos trozos de pollo, como preparaba el arroz, y hervía el agua.

Después de eso, Kamijou hizo que Misaka Imouto se lavara la manos para poder cenar y eentonces…

"¡Gracias por la comida!" Dijo Touma.

"¡Gracias por la comida!" Dijo Misaka Imotuo.

Ambos empezaron a comer, entonces…

"Esto esta delicioso. Dice Misaka saboreando el trazo de pollo frito" Dijo Misaka Imouto con la boca llena.

"Gracias, he tenido tiempo de practica" Dijo Touma recordando cuando cocinaba para una exigente Index.

"A Misaka le gustaría intentar cocinar. Dice Misaka mostrando nuevo interés" Dijo la Imouto comiendo más pollo frito.

"Es bueno que te intereses por estas cosas" Dijo Touma.

Ambos luego después de comer se quedaron conversando un rato sobre cocina, de hecho, fue mucho rato.

"¡Ahh...! ¡No puede ser! ya es muy tarde." Dijo Touma viendo el reloj de mano.

"¿Qué hora es? Dice Misaka preguntándote" Dijo la Imouto.

"Ya casi las 11 PM" Dijo Touma preocupado.

El hospital donde vivía Misaka Imouto estaba a una hora del cuarto de Touma, si salían a ahora iban a llegar a media noche, pero lo malo sería por el toque de queda, si los descubrían, además Misaka Imouto no parecía importarle.

"Entonces ¿Misaka puede quedarse a dormir? Dice. Misaka mostrando mejor solución." Dijo Misaka rápidamente.

"¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¿Qué va a pasar con el doctor?" Dijo Touma.

"Si mañana llego temprano, no creo que se enoje mucho. Dice Misaka resolviendo problema."

"¿Cómo es que estás de acuerdo con eso?" Dijo Touma en protesta.

"¿Acaso la presencia de Misaka te molesta? Dice Misaka exigiendo respuesta." Dijo Misaka Imouto más cerca de Kamijou.

A Kamijou Touma no era que le molestaba, de hecho, estaba acostumbrado a compartir cuarto, pero solo no quería meterse en problemas, pero luego pensó _Solo por hoy_

"Está bien, te puedes quedar, pero mañana nos despertamos temprano para dejarte en el hospital." Dijo Touma rascándose la cabeza.

Entonces Misaka Imouto por la respuesta contesto.

"Gracias Touma. Dice Misaka feliz." Dijo la Imouto casi como querer sonreír.

Kamijou Touma, pensó _¡Se puso linda!_… entonces el actuó rápido, como Misaka Imouto se iba a quedar a dormir, este le dijo que tomara un baño primero y que pusiera su ropa a lavar.

Kamijou le presto un juego de ropa para que Misaka Imouto se vistiera, entonces.

"El baño está libre. Dice Misaka fresca después de bañarse" Dijo la Imouto.

"Está bien, ahora me tocaa…." Dijo Touma sorprendido.

La razón, pues Misaka Imouto había salido del baño, pero solo con vestida con un camisa larga, esa era la antigua imagen de la chica sexy usando una playera y de ella mostrando su hombro.

"¡Oye! ¿Qué paso con el pantalón que te deje?" preguntó Touma.

"Es pantalón es muy grande y se me cae. Dice Misaka dando explicación" Dijo la Imouto.

Entonces Kamijou se percató que aquel pantalón le falto su elástico y ya no tenía otro que le pudiera prestar a Misaka Imouto, pues el dormía con unos pantaloncillos.

"Ya veo al menos esa playera grande que te cubre hasta abajo." Dijo Touma relajado.

Después de eso Touma tomo un baño también, ambos habían salido muy sucios por buscar dicho collar.

Luego de salir del baño Touma se sentó en la cama, entonces Misaka Imouto se sentó a su lado.

"Oye déjame ayudarte. Dice Misaka quitándote la toalla." Dijo la Imouto.

"No, no es necesario" Dijo Touma haciendo resistencia.

Ambos estaban cansado, pues, toda la tarde empezaron buscando un collar, luego se metieron en propiedad privada, luego tuvieron que salir corriendo de ahí, fue un día muy entretenido.

Al rato Misaka Imouto puso su cabeza en el hombro de Touma y dijo…

"Crees que encontremos mi collar. Dice Misaka pensativa." Dijo Misaka medio triste.

Touma lo había prometido, y el por nada quería ver triste de nuevo a Misaka Imouto, ella había guardado con mucho recelo ese recuerdo que él le dio, también parte de él sabía los sentimientos de Misaka Imouto por cosas como esa.

"No te preocupes, yo mismo me dedicare a buscarlo, si es importante para ti, entonces lo es más para mi" Dijo Touma.

"Eres muy amable. Dice Misaka muy agradecida." Dijo Misaka más animada.

"Bueno ya es tarde. Sera mejor ir a dormir de una vez" Dijo Touma.

Kamijou hizo que Misaka Imouto se acostara en la cama, el solo se sentó en el suelo al lado de la cama, pues la bañera aún estaba mojada.

"¿No te sientes incomodo hay? Se pregunta Misaka" Dijo al ver Touma sentado en el suelo.

"No te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrado." Dijo Touma.

Entonces Misaka antes de dormir pensó en algo.

"¿Podrías ayudar a hacer dormir a Misaka? Dice Misaka mostrando que la engrían" Dijo Misaka Imouto planeando algo.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" Pregunto Touma.

"¿Podrías acariciar mi cabeza hasta que me duerma? Dice Misaka que la consientan" Dijo La Imouto muy engreída.

En el día de hoy Touma había consolado varias veces a Misaka Imouto, al parecer eso le gustó mucho a Misaka Imouto.

"(Suspiro) Está bien, pero solo un rato" Dijo Touma.

Entonces Touma se sentó en la orilla de la cama y puso su mano en la cabeza de Misaka Imouto, entonces Touma empezó a darle cariño, poco a poco con suavidad Misaka se estaba relajando, entonces Misaka Imouto poco a poco estaba cerrando los ojos y se quedó dormida.

Touma vio la cara de Misaka Imouto dormida, y ella dio en su rostro signos de alegría.

Al ver eso Touma pensó… _Bueno hoy tampoco fue un mal día._

* * *

><p>Cerca de del invernadero de flores.<p>

Ya era muy tarde, pero eso parecía no importarle a cierta electro-master, parecía que estaba de un humor de perros.

"¡Maldita Kuroko! ¡Por su culpa los perdí!" Dijo Misaka Mikoto.

Mikoto estaba de tan mal humor que no quiso volver a su habitación, ella quería caminar y no pensar que cosas habían hecho esos 2 a solas, el pensar en eso le producía mucha ira.

Entonces…

"¿Uh…?" Dijo Mikoto al pisar algo.

Entonces Mikoto se percató que es lo que había pisado, ella entonces lo recogió.

Lo que recogió fue la cosa del porque su clon y ese chico estaban juntos todo el día.

"Es su collar" Dijo Mikoto.

Mikoto lo reconoció bien, pues, aquel día su hermana menor le había restregado ese regalo en su cara, aquel día que ella tenía un salida con él, debido a una apuesta, y que ella ese dia no recibió nada.

Mikoto apretó muy fuerte la mano donde estaba el collar, a pesar de todo ella nunca recibió nada de eso chico, entonces…

"Bueno creo que ella no lo necesita más" Dijo Mikoto con una mirada fría al collar y con una sonrisa.

Mikoto se llevó el collar consigo, lo guardo en su bolsillo y se retiró.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Gracias a los que leyeron hasta aquí.

No fue mucho tiempo que no actualizo esto, pero es que tampoco quiero dejarlo ya que en si esta parte (Sobre todo la parte final de este capítulo) puede que parezca algo lento en esta historia, disculpen. No creo que actualice esta historia si no hasta la próxima semana, disculpen por eso, pero mi profesor me trolleo y bueno esta semana estoy con los estudios acumulados D: tal vez no hubo mucha parte triste por parte de Mikoto, pero tal vez por este último que hizo lo aya más adelante.

**Aviso: **Esto es dejando de lado esta historia y es sobre que quería preguntarles si ustedes son fans del NanoFate. Si es así, se me ocurrió una historia con esa parejita, bueno si les agrada la idea o si les gusta esa pareja avísen me ese será otro fic que voy hacer pronto. Bueno eso es todo y gracias por leer.


	4. Pesadilla

_**Buena acá otro capitulo, disculpen la demora y disfruten al leerlo.**_

* * *

><p>En un cuarto elegante y bien adornado.<p>

"Uhmm…" Dijo al despertar una joven señorita que se había quedado dormida.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Dijo al ver a sus alrededores.

Aquella habitación había unos muebles muy elegantes, unos hermosos arreglos florares alrededor, no del gusto de la presente, lindas velas cubriendo la habitación y un espejo.

"¡Qué diablos!" Dijo al ver todo la habitación.

Había demasiados adornos, muy elegante si se tratase de un lugar alquilado que parecía la habitación de recepción para algo.

Ella observo bien, ella pensó que le había secuestrado por capricho de un acosador, también pensó que estaba metida en algo que no sabía por meterse en problemas con la oscuridad de Ciudad Academia, pero _¿Cómo?…._

Aquella señorita, aun un poco adormecida, se paró del sofá y camino alrededor, camino para mover sus pies y se percató que había llegado al espejo de en forma circular grande.

"¡EHHH…!" Dijo Ella al verse al espejo, y luego grito "¡AHHHH…! ¡¿COMO?! ¡¿CUANDO?! ¡MIS PECHOS!" Dijo ella al tocarse sus pechos.

Al parecer aquella chica, de cabello morrón y ojos de avellana, se quedó atónita al ver su imagen al espejo, pero luego se percató.

"¿Por qué estoy vestida así?" Dijo al prestar atención al espejo.

Aquella señorita, de al parecer de 18 años de edad, llevaba un vestido entallado a su cuerpo, aquel vestido era de color majar claro con un lazo negro en la cintura, aquel vestido no era tan largo, pero tampoco no tan corto llegándole antes de la rodillas, tenía unos tacos negros para que combinara, también tenía una linda cara muy bien arreglada por el maquillaje haciéndole resaltar sus labio rojizos, sus ojos bien resaltados, juventud y belleza que caracterizaban a una Ojou-sama, también tenía un lazo de color negro en el cuello, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue su parte física, ella había crecido, había sacado cintura y sobre todo lo que le hizo sonreír fue que le crecieron los pechos.

"¡Estos son del mismo tamaño que mi madre!" Dijo ella muy orgullosa por ese logro.

A pesar de todo de eso y la distracción del momento, aquella joven volvió en sí y se preguntó_ "¿Qué hago aquí?"… _

"¡Onee-samaa…!" Dijo una voz fuera de la habitación.

Ella conocía muy bien esa voz, al escuchar esa voz se calmó y dejo de pensar en lo peor.

La puerta se abrió y vio entrar a aquella persona que conocía bien, pero algo la inquieto.

"¿Eres tú Kurorko?" Dijo ella muy sorprendida.

"¿Qué te pasa Onee-sama? Claro que soy yo" Dijo ella un rostro de duda.

Aquella chica que había entrado era Shirai Kuroko, ella también esta vestida igual que ella, el mismo vestido manjar claro con el listón negro en su cintura, también estaba muy bien arreglada con maquillaje, pero sobre todo el cambio físico de su amiga, también había crecido, había sacado cintura y le habían crecido los pechos, pero no tenía sus coletas, ya habían madurado.

"¿Te pasa algo Onee-sama? Estás muy pálida" Dijo ella tocándole la frente.

Ella esta impactada por eso, no sabía que pasaba, primero pensó que sería obra de alguien que le quería hacer daño, pero esto ya era irreal.

"¡Misaka-san!" Se escucharon 2 voces a fuera de la habitación.

Aquella voces pertenecías a 2 señoritas, aquellas señoritas habían entrado a la habitación buscando a su amiga.

Al entrar la reacción de la cabello corto, con ojos de avellana, se quedó impactada, aquella que habían entrado era sus 2 amigas…

Aquellas chicas también estaban vestidas igual que Kuroko y ella, pero también al parecer ellas había crecido en su forma física, había madurado, pero la que resaltaba más era la chica, que siempre llevaba un ramo de flores en la cabeza, no los traía y tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura.

"¿Son ustedes Saten, Uiharu?" Dijo ella muy impresionada.

"¿Misaka-san estas bien?" Dijo Uiharu.

"¿Acaso tomaste demasiado ayer?" Dijo Saten-san con manos en las cinturas.

"¿Cómo vamos a beber si somos menores de edad?" Dijo ella con un frunciendo el ceño.

Entonces las 3 chicas a su alrededor se miraron extrañas y luego rieron.

"Jajajajaja Misaka-san Está bien que aun que te quieras ver joven, pero eso de decir que somos menores…. Jajajaja" Dijo en carcajada Saten.

"¡Hay Onee-sama!" Dijo Kuroko tapándose la cara.

"Enserio Misaka-san no deberías excederte con el alcohol." Dijo Uiharu como regaño.

El que le digan eso ya le hacía ver como si fuera su madre, pero antes de hablar…

"¡AH! ¡Ya se hizo tarde chicas!" Dijo Uiharu mirando el reloj de la pared y continuo "¡Rapido! ¡Nosotras no debemos llegar tarde!" Dijo ella corriendo.

Detrás de ella la siguió Sante Ruiko, luego de eso Kuroko agarro la mano de Misaka, como quien decir _"¡Hay que apurarnos!"_

Misaka Mikoto no sabía que rayos estaba pasando, es como si fuera algo muy importante, pero ella era la única que no lo sabía.

"Kuroko ¿Qué está pasando acá?" Dijo Misaka en pleno pasillo.

"¡Enserio! ¡Onee-sama tomaste tanto sake que lo olvidaste!" Dijo Kuroko sin perder el paso.

"¡RAYOS! ¡DIMELO DE UNA VEZ!" Dijo Misaka enojada.

Entonces Kuroko al no poder perder más tiempo y de la manera más rápida.

"¡Vamos tarde a la boda! ¡Somos las damas de honor!" Dijo Kuroko apretando el paso.

Aquellas palabras dejaron muy sorprendida a Mikoto, entonces entendió del porque estaban vestidas igual, las 4 eran damas de honor, pero…. _¿Un boda? ¿Quién se casaba? _eran sus preguntas.

Después de apretar el paso y no arruinar el vestido y su maquillaje, las 4 chicas había logrado con éxito ir a la iglesia, Mikoto se impresiono de aquella hermosa iglesia, aquella iglesia era perfecta para una boda a lo religioso e incluso ella sintió envidia.

También se percató de número de invitados, había gente que conocía y gente que no, cuando las 4 se acomodaron en sus puestos del lado de la novia, Mikoto se percató que los puestos de los bancos de la iglesia se habían llenado por ambos lados, tanto del novio como el de la novia, no se podía imaginar para quien era la persona que le hacia el favor de ser su dama de horno, pero mucho menos la pareja de esta.

Parecía un ambiente muy feliz, el día que cual quiera chica espera en su vida, compartir con el hombre de su vida, el día que sagrado para el amor, el día en que 2 personas deciden estar juntos el resto de su vida, para Mikoto esto le pareció muy lindo, pero entonces se percató de algo, y esos eran los caballeros de honor.

"¿Por qué ellos son los caballero de honor?" Dijo Mikoto con impacto en su rostro.

Al otro lado de la iglesia, en la parte del novio para ser preciso, también había 4 chicos, habían 2 chicos rubios, uno con el cabellos azulado y el otro de cabello blanco, aquellos chicos también tenían características adultas, pero en especial 2 que ella conocía bien.

"¡No puede ser!" Dijo ella contrayendo sus ojos.

El primero era un rubio tenía un peinado hacia atrás, pero esos rasgos de un viejo delincuente no se borran en pocos años y por un mal presagio supo que era Shiage Hamazura y a su costado, a ese chico si lo reconocería incluso si pasara más tiempo en él, aquel chico le había marcado de por vida en su corazón, era él Esper más fuerte de Ciudad Academia, Accelerator, el también había crecido igual que el resto, todavía conservaba su corte media largo, y esos ojos rojos de no importarle nada.

"¿Por qué ellos son los caballeros de honor?" Dijo Mikoto tragando saliva.

Poco a poco su estado de animo empezó a cambiar, ellos 2 no eran muy amigos para empezar, pero esa no era la cuestión.

"(Tsk) maldita ceremonia ¡Cuánto tiempo tenemos que estar parados!" Dijo Accelerator.

"¿Estas celoso? Pues tú tendrás que esperar, por lo menos (4 o 5 años) para que te puedes casar." Dijo el otro rubio con gracia.

"¿Tú quieres ser parte de los adornos verdad Tsuchimikado?" Dijo Accelerator cruzando los brazos.

"¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! No peleen, recuerden para que están aquí." Dijo Hamazura, y continuo "Deberían ser como Aogami, él está muy calmado" dijo señalando.

El chico de cabello azulado estaba muy tranquilo.

"Si, hoy día por fin." Dijo y con gran felicidad, continuo "¡Por fin! ¡Adiós maldición! ¡Nomas Harem! ¡SIIIIIIIIIIII….!" Dijo muy feliz.

Los 3 chicos lo vieron e incluso Accelerator dio una pequeña risa, los 4 chicos ahora estaban calmados.

En cambio, Misaka Mikoto no, ella no cambio su expresión, de hecho por dentro algo le decía que esto no es normal, mejor dicho _¿Por qué estaba hay en primer lugar?_

Sus pensamientos no estaban tranquilos, a su lado sus amigas estaban emocionadas, pues era obvio a una chica, aunque no fuese su boda, le producía alegría participar en una.

"¡Hasta que por fin llego!" Dijeron los caballeros de honor.

Entonces comenzó la ceremonia, se escucharon el sonido del piano como música de fondo, era el típico sonido de ceremonia de matrimonio, los invitados se pararon para recibir a los novios.

"¡Que emoción!" Dijo Uiharu muy animada.

"¡Cálmate Uiharu! Tenemos que mostrar nuestra elegancia" Dijo Saten.

"¡Jajaja nunca creí que una boda me alegraría tanto!" Dijo Kuroko muy feliz.

La que no dijo nada fue Mikoto, de hecho, su mente empezó a jugar con ella, ella no quiera preguntar a sus amigas de quien era la boda, tal vez porque le molestarían por borracha o tal vez fue porque no quería saber la respuesta.

En la entrada, era costumbre recibir al novio primero, por la multitud Mikoto no podía ver al novio, sino hasta que llegase al altar, aquellos pasos le parecían eternos, ella está muy concentrada, poco a poco esos pasos le parecía más fuertes, entonces…

"…" Se quedó en silencio.

El novio, quien fue traído por la madre de la novia, quien Mikoto ignoro, el novio estaba saludando de espaldas, aun no lo podía ver, primero saludo a sus caballeros de honor y luego volteo a saludar a las damas de honor, entonces fue cuando supo.

El novio, que tenía un bello traje que le entallaba bien, mostraba una dulce sonrisa, aquella sonrisa demostraba felicidad de compartir su día especial, aquel chico tenía un cabello en punta, pero al parecer los años le hicieron que ese peina le encajase perfecto, incluso podía decir que se veía buen mozo, tenía un rostro de que deslumbraba amabilidad.

"_No, puede ser._" Pensó Mikoto.

Una parte de ella no quería créelo, se negaba creerlo, mejor dicho una parte de ella quería saber si esto era un sueño o no, que si era un sueño que la despertaran, que daría cualquier cosa por despertar.

"_¿Por qué mi cuerpo se mueve solo?_" pensó ella moviendo su mano.

Ella no tenía la intención de devolverle el saludo, pero su cuerpo acto solo, ella había perdido la emoción dentro de ella, pero su cuerpo actuó por si solo como si en una fachada se tratase.

Ella conocía aquel novio, aquel chico que le había salvado su vida, aquel chico que experimento sentimientos muy cálidos, aquel chico que la trato como una chica normal, y también era el chico que ella amaba con todo su corazón.

"_¿Por qué?_" pensó ella.

Su mente se restringió y su cuerpo tomo el control, ella quería ir decirle muchas cosas, pero su cuerpo no le permitió, pero sobre todo evitar lo que la persona que más amaba se la llevara otra que no sea ella.

A pesar de todo el esfuerzo solo su mente era la que podía controlar, su cuerpo actuó por capricho y no dejarla actuar por voluntad.

Los presentes entonces empezaron a recibir a la otra mitad de los novios, ella escucho los mismos pasos, esos pasos eternos, cada pisada era como una estaca a su cabeza provocando le dolor.

Pero lo que más le dolió fue, como aquel chico la empezó a recibir, aquel chico recibió a su prometida con una sonrisa de felicidad, Mikoto no pudo ver a la novia, ella estaba bajo un velo blanco, pero la chica tenia le cabello largo.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me puedo mover?_" Dijo su vos interior desesperada.

Ella quería llegar y llevarse al chico con ella, a pesar de todo fue inútil, su cuerpo empezó a imitar a las damas de honor.

Ambos novios estaban el uno frente al otro, Mikoto sabía que al terminar esto no había marcha atrás, entonces vio como aquel chico le quito el velo a su prometida, él le puso su mano en su rostro, como quien decir _¡Te ves hermosa!... _Para tortura de Mikoto le fue imposible ver quien era la chica que le estaba quitando al chico que le gustaba.

Entonces la ceremonia comenzó, había un cura que dio inicio a la ceremonia de matrimonio, los pensamientos de Mikoto era los únicos que podía controlar, su cuerpo le había traicionado.

La ceremonia prosiguió, la oración al padre nuestro, los testigos, y demás costumbres que había en una boda, pero durante ese tiempo Mikoto lucho por hacer que su cuerpo reaccione.

"Bien, hermanos míos, es hora de escuchar los votos de la pareja." Dijo el cura.

Poco a poco la ceremonia empezó a ir más rápido, pero para tortura de Mikoto escuchar lo siguiente, no fue algo que le gusto mucho.

"Prometo amarte, cuidarte y protegerte como lo hice, lo hago y lo haré en el futuro." Dijo el chico con cabellos en punta.

"Yo prometo serte fiel, estar a tu lado en la buenas y las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en pobreza, quiero ser la compañera de tu vida." Dijo la novia que Mikoto no podía ver.

Mikoto escucho cada voto que se decían los 2, ella no quería oírlo, no quería oír cómo le robaban en su cara una parte de su corazón, cada vez en su interior se escuchaba su voz en lamento, pero su cuerpo decía lo contrario.

"_¡Muévete! ¡Maldita sea eso no puede terminar así!_" Dijo su voz interior.

Al terminar los votos, había ya llegado a la parte casi final de la ceremonia, ahora solo Mikoto tenía una oportunidad, después de esto ya era el adiós definitivo.

"¿Hay algún presente que impida que esta pareja se case? ¿Hable ahora o calle para siempre?" Dijo el cura.

Era la típica pregunta normal en una boda, pero la última oportunidad para una chica con el corazón dolido.

"_¡YOOOOO! ¡YOOOOOO… ME OPONGO! ¡ESCUCHEN ME MALDITA SEA! ¡POR FAVOR¡ ¡POR FAVOR….. NO TE VAYAS CON ELLA!_" Dijo la voz en la mente de Mikoto.

Era un martirio dentro de ella, su voz no le alcanzaba, su cuerpo le había traicionado y fue su verdugo para tal tortura de su corazón, sobre todo la escena que le mato por dentro.

"Entonces, si ninguna interrupción continuamos" Dijo el cura tomando aire y dijo "El novio puede besar a la novia."

El chico en pelo en punta, agarro a su novia y con beso muy apasionado le había tomado por esposa, él ya tenía dueña.

"_¡No! ¡No es Verdad!_" Dijo la voz interior de Mikoto.

A pesar de que su cuerpo aparentaba otra cosa, su ser estaba destrozada, quería llorar, pero podía hacerlo, quería gritar, pero no podía hacerlo, quería decirle te amo al chico, pero no podía hacerlo.

Entonces todos los presentes aplaudieron, estaban felicitando a la nueva pareja de casados que iba a empezar una nueva vida, incluso su cuerpo empezó a aplaudir por cuenta propia, mientras que por dentro el corazón le mataba.

"_¡No! ¡No es verdad….! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero perder lo!_" Dijo con una voz como si de un llanto se trace.

Ella dejo de luchar, ella solo quería no ver, no quería ver que fue derrotada, si era un sueño era más una pesadilla para la joven, si era un castigo entonces ya había pagado con sangre.

Luego la pareja de recién casados no tuvo mucho tiempo, el chico con cabello empunta agarro a su ya esposa y salieron corriendo, la acción fue tal que la joven esposa, en plena carrera había lanzado el ramo de flores. Como era tradición quien atrapase el ramo era la próxima en casarse.

Durante ese disturbio, Mikoto por fin pudo recuperar la voluntad de su cuerpo y salió corriendo, los presentes estaban ocupado, unas peleando por el ramo y otros salieron a despedir a la pareja. La pareja estaba montada en un hermoso carruaje, como si de un cuento de hadas se tratase.

Mientras la carreta comenzó a irse de la iglesia, los presentes le daban sus buenas bendiciones a la pareja un adiós, pero menos una.

"¡Espera!" Dijo en tristeza Mikoto.

Al parecer a nadie le importo su queja, mejor dicho no le hicieron caso.

Ella se abría paso entre la multitud para alcanzarlo, pronto se sintió desesperada, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, pues el carruaje poco a poco se alejaba.

Ella comenzó a seguir el carruaje, comenzó a correr, pero se cayó debido a los tacones.

"¡No! ¡No quiero!" Dijo Mikoto con voluntad de pararse.

Mikoto se quitó lo tacones y comenzó a correr de nuevo, el carruaje en si no era rápido por lo cual ella podía alcanzarlo, pero…

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? " Dijo desesperada alzando su mano, y continuo "¡¿Por qué no puedo usar magnetismo?!" Dijo ella en lamento.

Ella quería usar su poder para atraer al carruaje, pronto esa desesperación comenzó a crecer al no poder hacer nada más.

Ella seguí y seguí corriendo, a pesar de todo aún le queda voluntad de no perder lo, pero eso cambio cuando…

"¡¿Como?!" Esa fue Mikoto muy impactada.

Mikoto cayo de rodillas, perdió la voluntad de correr, lágrimas y lágrimas haciendo correr el delineador de sus ojos, todo su delineador malogro el maquillaje de su rostro, se veía fatal, era la viva imagen de una chica al haber perdido todo, lo que vio fue lo que destruyo su corazón.

Era que aquel chico en cabello en punto, había cargado a un pequeño niño dentro del carruaje, ese niño tenía los ojos azules y el cabello rubio, el chico estaba muy feliz como el niño, y su joven esposa también, ellos eran el reflejo de la familia feliz.

De rodillas, vio como poco a poco ese carruaje se volvió una ilusión, esa imagen de ver que el chico nunca más iba a volver, que aquel chico con mala suerte al fin había encontrado su lugar, aquel chico que se iba de su vida para siempre.

"¡¿Por qué no fui yo?!" Dijo Mikoto tapándose la mitad de la cara con una mano.

Ella ya había sufrido mucho que aquel chico no le hablase o este resentido con ella, pero ella nunca pensó en ser testigo de que él podría ser feliz con otra.

Esa imagen hizo estallar en gritos y lamentos, Mikoto comenzó a golpear el suelo con ambas manos, se estaba desquitando de todo, de todo lo que nunca hizo, de todo el tiempo perdido, de todas las oportunidades perdidas, pero sobre todo que ese sentimiento de abandono.

"¡Vuelve! ¡No te vayas!" Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, y con un grito "¡YO TE AMO! ¡IDIOTA! AHHHH…." Dijo ella.

Entonces….

(Plummm..)

"(Fatigando) Jaaa.. Jaaa.."

Esa fue la reacción de una chica adolescente al despertarse frenéticamente de una pesadilla.

"Fue solo un sueño" Dijo Mikoto tocándose el rostro.

Se dice que la intensidad de las pesadillas se puede medir por la reacción de cuerpo, y el cuerpo de Mikoto está muy sudado, eso era prueba que tuvo una pesadilla fuerte.

Ella al tocarse el rostro, se percató lágrimas, ella estaba llorando dormida.

Rápidamente se limpió la cara con sus manos entonces se tocó el corazón, su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, pero eso latido era de la desesperación, ya lo había sentido antes.

Entonces olvidándose de todo se volvió a acostar, ella se percató que su compañera no estaba en la habitación por lo que intuyo que ya era tarde, pero eso fue lo que menos le importo.

Misaka Mikoto, en busca de consuelo se aferró a su oso de peluche, ese oso con un parche y vendas al costado de cuerpo del oso y un cierre en el estómago, pero lo que le hizo buscar ese afecto de tranquilidad fue el collar que tenía el oso.

Ella la noche anterior, había encontrado un collar en forma de corazón, ella sabía que le pertenecía a su pequeña hermana menor, pero por capricho se lo llevo, entonces Mikoto le puso ese collar a su oso y lo abrazo fuertemente.

El recordar aquella pesadilla, hizo que abrazase al oso más y más fuerte, ese collar era un recuerdo indirecto y su actual consuelo para su corazón.

Cerrando sus ojos, y aferrada al oso intento volver a dormir.

"¡No te vayas! ¡Baka!" Dijo ella con una débil vos y una lágrima en su ojo.

Ese fue el rostro de una chica dolida en el corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Gracias a los que leyeron hasta aquí, enserio disculpen por no subir nada en casi una semana, pero al fin me pude desocupar para escribir algo.

Por lo que veo, hay algunos que les gusto este fic, yo en sí, no tenía planeado nada especial para este fic, pero después lo pensé, _que tal si lo hago largo…. _Bueno eso depende como lo pueda hacer seguir.

Véanlo este capítulo como un pequeño especial, porque también quería preguntarles algo, como voy hacer el fic largo..

¿Quién quieren que sea la chica de navidad? Eso va hacer un capitulo que ya lo pensé .Puede ser cualquiera que ustedes quieran, pero para darles una idea, mi voto es por Misaki.

Tal vez suba otro capítulo rápido por lo que estoy por ahora desocupado, pero eso no quiere decir que solo la Imouto va a salir con Touma, si algunas chicas más pero la principal chica va hacer la chica de navidad, y es por eso que quiera preguntarles.

Bueno gracias por leer.


	5. Aquella chica seria

**_Espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo, disculpen la demora y disfruten._**

* * *

><p>"(Suspiro) La enfermera no tenía que ser muy dura. "Dijo Kamijou Touma sobándose la cabeza.<p>

El chico, podía pelear batallas mortales, podía tener un gran valor al grado de parecer estúpido, retar a quien sea solo para proteger a alguien, pero al final de todo era un chico normal, y como chico normal el ser regañado y castigado por un adulto era algo que no podía evitar.

* * *

><p><em>Recordando…<em>

"_Disculpa por eso. Dice Misaka sobándose también la cabeza." _Dijo la Imouto sobándose la cabeza y lagrimeando.

"_¡¿Por qué fui al que golpearon 2 veces?!"_ Dijo Kamijou sobándose la cabeza.

Como lo había prometido, Kamijou Touma, se había levantado a las 5 de la mañana para devolver a, Misaka Imouto, al hospital.

Kamijou, preparo un desayuno ligero, la razón es que el hoy tenía clases, hoy regresaba su grupo de la excursión.

"_¡Munny! ¡Munny!"_ Esa era Misaka Imouto al no querer levantarse.

Después de batallar por media hora, Kamijou Touma, por fin habia levantado a un engreía Misaka Imouto, pero aun adormilada Misaka Imouto.

"_Cárgame. Dice Misaka sin fuerzas."_ Esa era una la Imouto extendiendo sus brazos.

(PLUM)

Ese era la mano de Kamijou, en forma de golpe de Karate sobre la cabeza de la Imouto.

"_¡Eres muy malo! Dice Misaka fingiendo que me duele_." Dijo una Imouto más despierta.

"_El desayuno ya está listo, recuerda que no podemos perder el tiempo."_ Dijo Touma señalando el reloj de cuarto.

Después de una movida mañana, Kamijou Touma, había logrado que la Imouto le obedeciera, ellos salieron de su casa a las 6.

Para evitar cualquier intermedio, Kamijou, tomo por todo el camino la mano de la Imouto, ella no se quejó, pero no podían distraerse porque él estaba apurado.

Ya eran las 7 am.

Ellos 2 habían recorrido con éxito para llegar al hospital donde vivía cierta Imotuo.

"¡Ehh..! Hay alguien en la puerta." Dijo Touma al ver más de cerca.

GULP

Esa era Misaka Imouto tragando saliva.

Kamijou Touma, al ver eso ya supuso que no era bueno lo que venía.

"_¡Buenos Días! Dice Misaka evitando…"_ Dijo la Imouto, pero fue interrumpida.

(PUMM...)

Antes de terminar de hablar, la enfermera le dio un súper coscorrón en la cabeza de la Imouto, a pesar de que Misaka Imouto, no podía expresarse normalmente, en su cara se notó que la expresión de una niña siendo regañada por sus padres.

"_¡Nada de buenos días! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Por qué recién llegas a esta hora? Y ¿Por qué te acompaña un chico?... ¡No, mejor no medias!… Sabes que el doctor se preocupó, pensado que te habían secuestrado."_ Dijo la enfermera, frunciendo el ceño.

La enfermera estaba muy enojada, tanto que cierto chico también se intimido.

"_¡Lo siento mucho! Dice Misaka mostrando sinceridad."_ Dijo la Imouto dando una reverencia, pero si dejarse de tocar la cabeza.

Entonces la enfermera, por lo enojada que estaba, no se percató que ella ya conocía a chico que acompañaba a la Imouto, entonces cuando lo reconoció…

"_¡Espera un momento! ¡Tú eres el chico que siempre está hospitalizado_!" Dijo la enfermera sin perder su tono de enojada.

Kamijou Touma, por la atmósfera del momento, no quería intervenir, pero cuando la enfermera lo reconoció, él ya no lo pudo evitar.

"_¡Disculpa! Mi nombre es, Kamijou Touma. ¡Por favor no sea tan dura con Misaka Imouto!"_ Dijo en reverencia.

"_¡Oh ya veo! Así que ella estuvo contigo, bueno es cambia la cosa."_ Dijo la enfermera cerrando sus ojos y cruzando los brazos.

Entonces Kamijou, pensó que lo peor ya había pasado, pero…

(PLUM…)

Ese fue el impacto de un súper coscorrón del puño de la enfermera con la cabeza de Kamijou.

El golpe fue tal, que Kamijou termino comiendo tierra a los pies de la enfermera.

"_¡Entonces eso es peor! Si estabas con un conocido y no avisaste, lo convierte en que ustedes 2…. ¡Saben que! ¡Mejor no me lo digan!"_ Dijo la enfermera más enojada y tapándose la con una mano.

"_¡No espere! ¡No es lo que parece!"_ Dijo Kamijou Touma volviéndose a parar.

(PLUM…)

Ese fue de nuevo el golpe de la enfermera, sobre la cabeza de Kamijou, pero por suerte esta vez no cayó al suelo.

"_¡¿Eso porque?!"_ Dijo Kamijou sobándose la cabeza y lagrimeando.

"_¡Tu mejor que nadie conoce la situación de las sister´s! ¡Sabes que no pueden divertirse libremente en esta ciudad! Y ¡Eso fue por ser imprudente!"_ Dijo la enfermera acomodándose sus lentes.

Entonces Kamijou tomo conciencia, la enfermera si tenía razón.

Al ver la cara de arrepentimiento de Kamijou y la Imouto, supo que ellos ya habían entendido y ya no estaba enojada.

"_¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! Ehhmm…. 10032, ya casi es hora de tu revisión matutina, el doctor te está esperando, espero que te disculpes con el también. Despídete de tu novio y pasa rápido."_ Dijo La enfermera en broma lo último.

"_¡Oye! ¡No cree mal entendidos!"_ Dijo Kamijou en protesta.

Mientras que el aclaraba las cosas, a su costado, había un Imouto que eso último que dijo la enfermera la hizo sonrojar.

"_(Voz Baja) Noo…vio…. Dice… Misaka con... el corazón… ace..lerado."_ Miskaa Imouto, se puso nerviosa.

Después de eso Kamijou, dejo a Misaka Imouto, en el hospital y se fue a su escuela.

Se fue prometiendo encontrar el collar de Misaka Imouto.

* * *

><p><em>PRESENTE…<em>

"¿Por qué todavía me duele?" Dijo Kamijou Touma, sobándose la cabeza mientras caminada.

El dolor de la culpa, siempre pesa.

Él ya estaba cerca, él podía ver a al resto de los estudiantes de su preparatoria salir y entrar del edificio.

"¿En dónde están?" pregunto Kamijou, al ver en ambos lados.

Su clase era la única que no encontraba en los alrededores. Entonces él decidió sentarse a esperarlo.

Pasaron como alrededor de 20 minutos.

"¿Uhmm...?" Dijo el al ver un bus estacionarse cerca de la preparatoria.

Aquel bus se estaciono frente a la entrada de la preparatoria. Kamijou Touma, solo se acercó, pero para su sorpresa.

"¡Chicos! ¡Uno por uno! ¡Uno por uno!" Decía una pequeña niña con cabello de color rosa.

Aquella niña abajo primero del bus, pero para Kamijou touma, no era una simple niña, de hecho, ella tenía más años que él.

"¡Buenos Días! ¡Komoe-sensei!" Dijo Kamijou levantando su mano.

"¡Kamijou-san!" Dijo ella sorprendida al voltear.

Mientras Kamijou se acercaba al bus, la pequeña maestra, se puso sus manos en la cintura, como esperar para decirle algo a cierto chico con cabello en punta.

"¡Oh Kamijuo-san! ¿Sabes que te va a suceder por faltar a la excursión verdad?" Dijo ella levantado una ceja.

Kamijou sabía que esto le iba a pasar, pero eso ya no le importo, él ya se había acostumbrado a las clases extra.

Después de ser regañado por la pequeña maestra, de de altura, Touma, vio que del bus bajaban sus 2 grandes amigos.

"¡Buenos díasssssssss!..." Dijo, pero fue interrumpido.

(Plum…)

Ese fue el sonido de 2 puños, los puños había formado un emparedado con su rostro.

La cara de Kamijou parecía un sándwich que se le iba a salir su interior.

Aquel choque tumbo a Kamijou en suelo, antes de responder les aquel golpe, prefirió preguntarles y luego golpearles.

"¡¿POR QUÉ HICIERON ESO?!" Dijo Touma sobándose las mejillas.

Entonces sus 2 "Amigos", se miraron al mismo tiempo, estaban sonriendo.

"¡No lo sé! Pero presentí que durante el tiempo que no estuvimos, estuviste involucrado con chicas, pero en especial mi sentido Loli, me dice que también fue con una niña pequeña." Dijo el pelo azul cruzando sus brazos.

"NYAHH…. ¡Al igual que Aogami! No me sentí tranquilo, mi sentidos me dicen que también estuviste involucrado con una hermanita, mientras no estábamos ¿Qué estabas haciendo Kami-yan?" Dijo el rubio con lentes sin perder su sonrisa.

GULP

Ese fue Kamijou tragando saliva, pues, si uno lo piensa, el primer día que no estuvieron, él había recibió la visita de sorpresa de su pequeña prima, y después estuvo casi un día entero con Misaka Imouto, el hecho que le inquietara es que… ¿_Cómo sus amigos podían sentir eso?_

Kamijou Touma, al demorar en su respuesta y ponerse un poco nervioso, sus amigos se percataron lo que ya era obvio.

"¡LO SABIAMOS!" Dijeron los 2 lanzándose encima de Kamijou Touma.

"¡Oigan esperan! ¡Tsuchimkado…!" Dijo Kamijou, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Entonces los 3 chicos empezaron a pelear, eso a nadie le importo, ya era costumbre que el trió de idiotas o a la fuerza delta, siempre haga estas cosas, era conocido por esto.

"¡Oigan trío de estúpidos! ¡No hagan esto a primera hora del día!" Dijo una chica con largo cabello negro y busto grande.

Ella estaba acompañada con una chica, que también tenía le cabello largo y negro, pero con el busco más pequeño.

Los 3 la ignoraron y siguieron en la pelea, tal vez por la adrenalina de la pelea no les importo es ese momento, pero eso hizo sacar un vena en la gran frente de la chica con busto enorme.

Ella poco a poco se estaba acercando donde el trió de idiotas, no se le veía muy feliz.

"¡LES DIJE QUE PARARAN…!" Dijo ella metiéndose en la pelea.

Ella primero agarro al chico, Aogami Pierce, del cuello y le dio una cabezazo, pero no fue cualquier golpe, ella era conocida por tener la una gran frente, prueba que ella estaba acostumbrada en dar ese tipo de golpes.

(¨Plum..)

Ele fue el sonido de una cabezada en el rostro del chico pelo azul.

Aogami Pierce, fue noqueado en solo un golpe.

Después de no verse feliz por eso, vio al chico rubio con lentes oscuros, aquel chico se percató que su amigo estaba tirado en el suelo, el solo puso una cara de preocupación, pero fue demasiado tarde.

La chica de los grandes pechos, tomo su distancia y de un paso a delante.

(CRUSH…)

Ese fue el sonido de su puño en la cara de Tsuchimikado.

Aquel golpe fue tal, que Kamijou Touma, juro escuchar cómo se escuchaban el sonido de los huesos de la cara de Tsuchinikado rompiéndose.

Tsuchinikado, fue noqueado, pero no perdió su sonrisa burlona aun inconsciente.

"¡Bien parece que solo falta tú! ¡Kamijou Touma!" Dijo ella tronado sus puños.

"¡Espera! ¡Fukiyose!" Dijo Kamijou intentado calmarla.

La chica no parecía satisfecha en haber noqueado a 2 chicos, su cara decía… _Prepárate para ser castigado,_ ella no perdió su enojo por eso y todavía era visible la vena en su frente.

Poco a poco, Fukiyose, se acercaba a Kamijou Touma, como quien disfrutase el momento de ver aquel chico arrinconado a sus pies.

"¡OH FUKO DA!" Esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

Nunca esas palabras fueron más que acertada, pues, Fukiyose Seiri, con todo el enojo que tenía, un par de golpes no bastaría en corregir a un pobre Kamijou, y este envido que fuese noqueado como sus amigos… Fukiyose, disfruto ese momento.

* * *

><p><em>Después de un rato.<em>

"Hay Kamijou-san. La excursión era un requisito obligatoria para el desarrollo de la clase." Dijo la pequeña maestra.

Ella estaba regañando al pobre Kamijou Touma, ellos estaban sentado el uno al otro, el solo podía pedir perdón y una oportunidad para no repetir el mismo año.

"Esto no es algo que se pueda arreglar con clases suplementarias, de seguir así, tendrías que tomar 2 exámenes de todo lo aprendido en el año y sacar 100 en ambos para que puedas pasar." Dijo la pequeña maestra preocupada.

GULP

La situación de Kamijou, no era buena, teóricamente es imposible que él se ponga al corriente con todo lo que había faltado, el problema también era su asistencia, este chico estaba en la cuerda floja.

"¿En serio? ¿No hay nada que puede hacer?" Dijo Touma poniendo cara de perrito.

La pequeña maestra, sabía que el pobre tenía una horrible mala suerte, ella no sabía en qué cosas él estaba metido para faltar y tampoco pensó que le contaría, pero no ella no se rindió y quiso ver una forma de ayudarlo.

"Bueno Kamijou-san, como hoy día no hay ni mañana clases para nuestro grupo, debido a que tenemos que acomodar bien todo lo investigado en el salón como un recuerdo… ¿Te parece bien quedarte y encárgate tú solo de esto?" Dijo la pequeña maestra.

"¿Yo solo?" Kamijou se a punto a el mismo.

"Míralo como _-Créditos Extra-_ por ahora eso te servirá para aprender todo lo que hemos visto estos 2 días, además podrás estudiarlo bien y me presentaras un informe sobre eso también la próxima semana." Dijo Komoe-sensei más alegre.

Kamijou, pensó… _¡Que buena persona es! _La pequeña profesora le estaba dando una oportunidad de, él se sintió agradeció.

"¡Muchas Gracias!" Dijo el mostrando reverencia.

* * *

><p><em>Minutos después.<em>

"¡Estooo… pesa!" Dijo el chico con cabello en punta.

Kamijou Touma, estaba cargado una caja muy pesada al salón de clases, el salón estaba vacío.

Todos sus compañeros ya se habían ido a sus dormitorios, él era el único en quedarse en la escuela, él había estado llevando cajas pesadas a su salón de clases y para colmo de este, su salón de clases se encontraba en un segundo piso.

"¿Qué cosas trajeron de la excursión?" Se preguntó Kamijou, por ver que las cajas eran muy pesadas.

Entonces Touma, al subir la última caja, este decidió abrir una de ellas para ver que tenía adentro.

"¿Qué cosa es esto?" Se preguntó el.

Al abrir la cosa, encontró un frasco de vidrio, y dentro de ese frasco sellado, había una mezcla de mucosidad y esta brillaba.

"¿Acaso está vivo?" Dijo el ver que eso se movió.

Kamijou, decido mejor guardarlo todo de una vez y luego estudiarlo de lejos, él ya tenía experiencias por culpa de objetos que él no entendía.

"¡Bueno! Sera mejor buscar una escalera, y colocar esta Cosa hay." Dijo el dejando el recipiente de nuevo en la caja.

El salió del salón a buscar en el cuarto del conserje una escalera, pues, era el único lugar que se le vino a la mente.

Después de ir y que el conserje le diera, muy amablemente la escalera, este volvió al salón de clases a acomodar las cosas del viajes de sus compañeros.

"Ehh… ¿Pensé que haber cerrado la puerta?" Dijo Kamijou un poco cofundado.

Él tenía en su hombro sujetando la escalera mediana, y poco a poco se acercaba para ver si alguien se había metido al salón, pues, de ser así el no permitiría que nadie se robe las cosas de la caja.

Cuando Kamijou, se acercó a la puerta a echar un vistazo.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Fukiyose?" Dijo Touma en desinteresado.

Entonces la chica de enormes pechos, se asustó un poco y en reacción lanzo algo de la caja en la cara de Kamijou.

"WAAA…. ¿Por qué?" Dijo Touma al ver que le lanzaron aquel frasco con esa cosa mucosa y brillante.

Por alguna razón, la tapa sellada de ese frasco sellado se abrió y esa cosa se pegó en la cara del pobre chico.

El pobre, Kamijou Touma, para su desgracia, el resbalo con el frasco de vidrio al pisarlo y cayendo de espaldas, la escalera que tenía en el hombro le cayó en su pie izquierdo… _¿De cómo paso todo eso? _Eso el pobre chico también quería saber.

"¡Fukou Da!" Dijo el rindiéndose en buscar una respuesta.

Entonces Kamijou, tirando en el suelo de espaldas, miro buscado disculpa de parte de Fukiyouse, pero...

"¡No me mires así! ¡Tú tienes la culpa! ¡Quién te manda asustar así a la gente!" Dijo ella cruzando los brazos y cerrando sus ojos.

Después de muchos intentos de que Touma se sacara esa cosa de la cara, al fin pudo regresarlo al frasco y sellarlo bien, pero por alguna razón él tenía la piel muy suave en su rostro.

Luego de eso, el miro a Fukiyose, y comenzó hablarle.

"¿Qué hace aquí?" Dijo Kamijou rascándose la cabeza.

Entonces la chica de la gran frente, dio un paso adelante, y muy seria le dijo.

"Me enteré que Komoe-sensei, te encargo a ordenar los recuerdos del viaje de excursión. Sabes que la mayoría de ellos yo los conseguí, no me gustaría que ninguno de ellos se perdiera o se destruya por tu culpa. " Dijo ella con sus manos en la cintura.

Viéndolo desde un punto de vista… ¡Ella tenía razón! Kamijou Touma, tenía una gran mala suerte, que se olvidó de eso, y prueba de ellos fue de que como, mágicamente, el frasco se abrí de la anda en pleno vuelo a la cara de Kamijou.

"Es por eso que te voy a ayudar con las cosas. Siente agradecido por tenerme a mí para ayudarte." Dijo ella muy presumida.

En realidad, Kamijou, no hizo protesta, eran muchas cosas y terminara muy cansado, por eso creyó que entre 2 personas sería mejor, y menos solitario.

"¡Gracias!" Dijo el con una sonrisa.

Fukiyose, no esperaba esa reacción del chico, ella solo evito verlo de frente, un poco ruborizada y empezaron a ordenar las cosas de sus compañeros.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A las 11 AM. En Tokiwadai Middle School.<strong>_

Ya era hora de un pequeño receso después de las clases.

"(Suspiro) Que aburrido es un día sin mi Onee-sama" Dijo una chica en coletas tomando un té.

Ella era, Shirai Kuroko, como cualquier estudiante de Tokiwadai, estaba disfrutando de su descanso antes de volver a clases, pero normalmente ella estaba acompañada, hoy día ella está sola.

"¡Oh! Disculpe, Shirai-san." Dijeron 2 chicas.

Kuroko volteo al ver como la llamaban, aquellas chicas era mayores… _¿Serán de la misma clase de mi Onee-sama? S_e preguntó ella, cuando las 2 chicas se le acercaron, comenzaron a hablar.

"¡Buenos días Shirai-san! Pues veras, somos compañeras de Misaka-san, El profesor no encargo entregarle un aviso, que mañana no falte pues tenemos un análisis mensual." Dijo una de las chicas.

"¿Paso algo con Misaka-san?" pregunto la otra chica.

Kuroko, vio que las chicas estaban un poco preocupadas por si algo le había pasado a Misaka, entonces…

"¡Gracias chicas! Pero no tiene que preocuparse. Hoy día, Onee-sama, se sintió un poco mal, un indicio de resfriado, pero de seguro mañana se sentirá mejor." Dijo ella sonriendo.

Las chicas al oír eso, cambiaron de preocupadas a un mejor ánimo, luego de eso de despidieron y se marcharon.

"(Suspiro) Si… un resfriado..." Dijo Kuroko un poco desanimada.

Ella sabía que, su querida Onee-sama, no quiso ir a clases hoy día. La noche anterior, ella sanito que como Mikoto había llegado tarde al dormitorio, algo de la madrugada, de esa acción Mikoto tomo una baño y se metió a dormir.

Por la reacción de ayer, Kuroko, no quiso decirle nada, pero al despertar. Kuroko vio que su quería Onee-sama tenía un rostro tranquilo, pero a la vez triste… _¿Qué paso ayer?_ Se preguntó ella, al pasar el rato, ella intento despertar a Mikoto, pero Mikoto, aun dormida, le dijo que no la moleste y que la dejara dormir.

"¿Cómo puedo animarte Onee-sama?" Dijo ella viendo el paisaje en su frente.

Ella se quedó pensando hasta que terminara su descanso y empezó a tomar su té

* * *

><p><em><strong>En cierta preparatoria.<strong>_

Ya habían pasado 6 horas desde que 2 estudiantes se pusieron a acomodar las cosas de sus compañeros en el salón.

"Ufff…. Esto sí que es cansado" Dijo Kamijou limpiándose con el brazo el sudor de su frente.

"Me sorprende mucho que no dejaras un desastre." Dijo Fukiyose en broma.

"Al parecer a cierta señorita seria, Sabía que es una broma." Dijo Touma abriendo otra caja.

"…"

Entonces, Kamijou, esperando una respuesta por parte de Fukiyose, como… _¡Acaso me estás diciendo que no soy divertida!_ Y luego de eso un golpe, pero no.

Entonces la atmosfera cambio un poco.

"¡Hey, Kamijou! ¡¿Te puedo preguntar algo?!" Dijo ella cambiando su tono de hace un rato.

Kamijou Touma, se sorprendió por eso, pero entonces el siguió la corriente.

"Si, dime. ¿No te gusta la escuela?" Pregunto Fukiyose.

A Kamijou Touma le agarro muy sorprendió aquella pregunta, mejor dicho el no esperaba eso de ella.

"No, no es nada de eso. Si me gusta venir como a cual quiero otro compañero de clase." Dijo Kamijou un poco nervioso.

"Entonces ¿Por qué faltas tanto?" Pregunto Fukiyouse un poco desanimada.

Kamijou Touma, no podía decirle que él estaba involucrado en problemas que tenían que ver con la magia; en primer, no le creería, y en segunda, tampoco podía decirle de sus aventuras, de cómo se involucró varias veces, no solo salvando naciones, sino que prácticamente el mundo.

El no quería involucrarla en esas cosas.

"A veces ni yo sé, son cosas que suceden, no es que quiera faltar y tampoco quisiera perderme los buenos momentos en de mi juventud, pero hay cosas que no se pueden evitar." Dijo Kamijou tranquilo.

Esa tranquilidad, inquietaba a Fukiyouse, esas palabras que salieron de Kamijou, son palabras de alguien que triste, pero a la vez decidido.

"Sabes, este año, nuestro grupo hizo muchas cosas, salimos al karaoke, ayudamos en los eventos escolares, hacíamos grupos de estudio e incluso salíamos en grupo a celebrar en un restaurant con la Sensei y este último fuimos a una excursión" Dijo Fukiyose apoyándose en uno de los pupitres, pero continuo "El único que siempre faltaba eras tú" Dijo ella viéndolo fijamente.

Kamijou Touma, la escuchar lo que dijo Fukiyose, él solo pensó… _¿Cuántas cosas me estaré perdiendo?_ Pensó él, el tiempo no iba a volver, mientras más se ponía a pensar, tampoco se percató de los demás compañeros que tenía el salón, lo poco que sabía era de los más cercanos a él, pero _¿Cuánto se de ello? _Pensó, una vez perdido su memoria, el nuevo Kamijou Touma, tenía menos de un año que vio el mundo, pero en se cortó tiempo logro preservar lo poco que el anterior Kamijou dejo, él no quiera perderlo, solo podía seguir adelante con una sonrisa y eso hiso.

"¿Qué acaso te preocupaste por mí?" Dijo Kamijou en broma.

Entonces la reaccione Fukiyose fue, que ella se pusiera nerviosa, y se sonrojara un poco, pero entonces se enojó.

"¡QUIEN SE PREOCUPARIA POR ALGUIEN COMO TÜ!" Dijo Fukiyose dándole una paliza a Kamijou.

La paliza fue el suficiente castigo para Kamijou no volviera a bromear de esa manera.

_Después de unos minutos._

"Al fin, solo nos queda una caja y listo." Dijo Touma.

"Me alegro, así podre irme a estudiar tranquila." Dijo Fukuyouse Seiri.

Entonces Kamijou Touma, un poco intrigado le pregunto.

"¿Estudiar? Pero este mes no hay parciales" Dijo Touma dudoso.

Entonces la seriedad de Fukiyose no cambio.

"(Suspiro) ¿Qué descuidado eres?" Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño y continuo "¡Piensa! Que no haya clases, no significa que no tenemos que prepararnos, el examen de este mes fue cancelado por la excursión, de hecho, todo lo que vimos en la excursión va ser materia de examen final también, eso significa que tenemos que estudiar aún más." Dijo ella muy estricta.

"….."

Ese fue un golpe bajo para Kamijou Touma, pues, si ya de malo era ir a clases supletoria, incluso los sábados, y sus notas eran un desastre, entonces con un rostro lamentable miro a Fukiyose buscando ayuda.

"Ni pienses que te voy a prestar mis apuntes." Dijo Fukiyose muy fría.

La compañera a su lado había terminado de dañar más una herida dentro del pobre Kamijou Touma.

Entonces ambos se pusieron a abrir la última caja y acomodarlo bien, Kamijou Touma estaba un poco desanimado, pero eso no le impido continuar su trabajo.

"Al parecer solo nos queda colocar esto arriba y deshacernos de la basura." Dijo Kamijou al colocar la escalera frente a un estante en lo alto.

En plana acción, Fukiyose le agarró del hombro.

"Sera mejor que yo lo haga y tu ve a traer algo con que deshacernos de la basura." Dijo ella apretando fuerte el hombro de Kamijou.

Kamijou un poco confundido.

"Ehh.. ¿Por qué? Si ya me preparaba a subir" Dijo el en reclamo.

"Sabes que lo que vas a subir es una muestra viva de una especia de paracito ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si eso se llegara a caer?" Dijo ella muy seria.

Entonces Kamijou lo pensó bien, con su mala suerte que tenía no quiso arriesgarse.

"¡Bueno! Está bien, tu sube mientras yo sostengo la escalera." Dijo Kamijou.

En reacción, Fukiyouse, le dio un ligero puñetazo en el estómago.

(Cof)

Ese fue Kamijou tosiendo.

"¡Crees que no conozco ese truco de los pervertidos!" Dijo Fukiyose señalando a su falda.

Entonces Kamijou entiendo porque del puñetazo.

"¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! …Voy a buscar una escoba o algo para deshacernos de la basura, pero ten mucho cuidado cuando subas por la escalera." Dijo Kamijou sobándose el estómago.

"¿Quién crees que soy?" Dijo Fukiyose en respuesta.

Ya era de tarde y el solo poco a poco se estaba ocultando.

"Solo queda eso y listo" Dijo Fukiyose subiendo las escaleras y continuo "Quien se ha creído Kamijou, pensado que haría algo tan descuidado como él." Dijo ella colocando la muestra en el estante.

Entonces al terminar el trabajo, ella con su brazo se limpió un poco del sudor de su gran frente.

Fukiyose Seiri, se percató que la luz del sol le estaba dando en su cuerpo.

"Ah… ¡Qué bello es el atardecer! Nunca creí que desde aquí se podría ver bien." Dijo ella sonriendo.

El atardecer en Ciudad Academia, no era la gran cosa, pero si encontrabas un buen lugar, uno podía disfrutar la hermosa vista, pero…

"AhgAhg…." Dijo Fukiyose al cerrar sus ojos.

Los atardeceres pueden ser hermosos, pero si una se queda viendo, hipnotizado por el fenómeno, hay un punto en donde el sol al ocultarse este saca una fuerte cantidad de luz por un breve segundo y puede que perturbe la vista momentáneamente.

Al perturbar su vista de Fukiyose, está en reacción hizo que la escalera tambalease.

"Wou… Wau.." Dijo Ella intentando no caerse.

(Bresh…)

Ese fue el sonido de la escalera cayéndose.

* * *

><p><em>En los pasillos.<em>

"¿Qué fue eso?" Dijo Kamijou sostenido la escoba,

Entonces…

"AHG…."

Kamijou escucho un grito.

"¡Oh maldición¡ ¡Fukiyose!" Dijo Kamijou soltando la escoba y se puso a correr.

No estaba tan lejos, pues, el solo estaba a unos cuantos salones cerca de donde el recibía clase, pero lo que le hizo apresurar fue el grito, que en si fue fuerte.

"¡FUKIYOSE!" Dijo el azotando la puerta para poder ingresar.

Entonces vio a una Fukiyose, que estaba sentada pero al parecer se estaba sobando su pierna izquierda.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?" Dijo Kamijou al acercarse.

Entonces Fukiyose, un poco avergonzada, le explico.

"Si estoy bien. Lo que paso fue que me dio fuerte la luz del sol entre los ojos y por reacción a eso hizo que me tambalee con la escalera, y como consecuencia de la caída la escalera azoto muy fuerte mi pierna." Dijo Fukiyose resistiendo el dolor.

"¡Qué bueno!" Dijo Kamijou más tranquilo.

Entonces, Fukiyose en reacción le miro molestas.

"¿Qué, acaso que me lastimase es algo bueno?" Dijo Fukiyose sobándose la pierna.

Entonces Kamijou le empezó a explicar.

"¡No seas tonta! ¡Cómo me voy a arreglar porque te lastimes!" Dijo Kamijou señalando y continuo "Me siento tranquilo, porque también había una posibilidad de que te cayeras y te lastimaras gravemente con el escritorio o te cayeras de cabeza contra el piso o incluso exagerando te cayeras por la ventada." Dijo Kamijou señalando sus puntos de vista.

Entonces la cara Fukiyose cambio, el chico en su delante estaba preocupado por ella.

"¿Entonces te preocupaste por mí?" Dijo Fukiyose en duda.

"¡Pues claro que sí!" Dijo el Kamijou sin vacilar.

Kamijou, en primero auxilios, reviso el golpe en la pierna de Fukiyose.

"¡Ahiiii…! Por favor no lo toques" Dijo Fukiyose sobándose la pierna.

"No creo que puedas caminar a tu casa y peor aún la enfermería está cerrada." Dijo Kamijou tocándose la barbilla.

Él sabía que Fukiyose, no podría caminar sola a su dormitorio, de hecho, tenía que hacer algo rápido para que baje la inflación del golpe.

"¿Qué tan lejos está tu dormitorio?" Pregunto Kamijou.

Entonces una sorprendida Fukiyose le contesto.

"A diferencia del de los chicos, el de las chicas está más cerca, pero caminando por el distrito 13 es como una hora y media a pie." Dijo Fukiyose.

Entonces Kamijou y sin preguntar.

"¡Esta bien! Te llevare a tu casa." Dijo Kamijou.

"¡O-oye! Espera, yo puedo hacerlo sola, además ¿Por qué me das la espalda y te agachas?" Acaso esperas que me suba en tu espalda, ¿Acaso quieres tocarme pervertido….? Dijo Fukiyose un poco nerviosa.

"¡Tu solo cállate y sube!" Dijo Kamijou preparando para llevarla.

Fukiyose Seiri, sabía que no podía caminar bien, una parte de ella no quería aceptar el gentil gesto de Kamijou Touma, pero no encontró otro método.

"¡Esta bien! Pero que cuidado con esas manos, si aunque sea lo sube un poco voy a gritar muy fuerte." Dijo ella en amenaza.

"V-voy a tener cuidado." Dijo Kamijou un con un poco de miedo.

Para no lastimar la parte afectada, Fukiyose, Kamijou Touma, sugirió que ella tenía que soltarse y dejar de hacer fuerza en la pierna y se relajara, mientras que no haya nada presionando la parte afectada de la pierna, el cargarle no le iba a doler mucho.

"¿Oye espera que va a pasar con el salón?" Pregunto Fukiyose.

"No te preocupes, el conserje que me presto la escoba va a subir en un rato para cerrarlo, yo mañana me disculpare con él por dejar le salón muy sucio." Dijo Kamijou sostenido a Fukiyose.

"¿En serio vas a poder caminar hasta mí dormitorio?" Pregunto Fukiyose un poco preocupada.

Entonces esperado respuesta. Kamijou Touma, volteo su rostro y con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Solo déjaselo a Kamijou Touma!" Dijo Touma muy confiado.

Y salió del salón de clases cargando en su espalda a Fukiyose Seiri.

"¿_Desde cuándo Kamijou Touma es muy confiable?_" se preguntó en silencio ella.

Ella como estaba en su espalda y con sus manos empezó a sentir su cuerpo.

"_¿Desde cuándo le empezaron a formar sus músculos?_" Pensó ella.

Ella empezó a sentir más de cerca el cuerpo de Kamijou Touma, de lejos el parecía un chico delgaducho, pero cuándo lo toco sintió que su cuerpo era fuerte…. _¡Que me pasa! ¡Porque me pongo a tocar la espalda de Kamijou! ¡Yo no soy una pervertida!_ Pensó ella, ella esta roja por lo sucedió, pero lo bueno que cierto chico no lo noto.

Pero entonces ella acostó su cabeza en su espalda.

"_Su gran espalda es muy cálida_" Pensó ella medio adormecida.

Por lo tanto, al frente.

"_¡Mierda! Vamos contrólate hombre._" Pensó él al percatarse de un problema.

"¡Oye Fukiyose! No te enojes, pero tengo que enganchar bien para poder cargarte sin problema."

"Está bien" Dijo rápido Fukiyose.

Kamijou, se sorprendió lo rápido que fue la respuesta de Fukiyose, entonces si perder tiempo, el con fuerza empujo el cuerpo de su compañera para el ajuste.

(Boing) (Boing)

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Fukiyose más dócil.

"Si…. Si no hay problema." Dijo Kamijou escondiendo su rostro.

Al hacer el ajuste, los grandes pechos de Fukiyose revotaron en la espalda de Kamijou, el sintió como esos 2 grandes pechos estaban en su espalada y ese ajusto no ayudo mucho.

"_¡Oh! ¡Mierda! Tengo que controlarme como sea, no puedo dejarme llevar por eso, aún tengo un largo camino que hacer y no puedo perder el control._" Pensó Kamijou Touma, auto-controlarse de aquellos pensamientos sucios.

Entonces Kamijou emprendió el camino.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una hora después.<strong>_

El chico con cabello en punta, siguió caminando por casi un distrito completo, pero él no se sentía cansando, el haber tenido toda esa experiencia en luchas, le hizo fortalecer enormemente su resistencia, cargar a una chica lastimada no era gran cosa.

Más bien el tenia, 2 grandes problemas que estaban su espalda, al fin y al cabo era un chico.

"Lo bueno es que se quedó dormida." Dijo Kamijou Touma sin preocuparse mucho.

Al parecer algo de los 20 minutos, Fukiyose Seiri, se había quedado dormida en la espalda de Kamijou Touma, debió ser por el largo camino que tenía que recorrer y el cansancio de acomodar los recuerdos de estudio de sus compañeros toda la mañana.

"Bueno al menos, dormida se más bonita." Dijo el en broma y continuo caminado.

No se percató, pero aun dormida, Fukiyose sonrió.

Kamijou siguió caminando, ya era de noche, pero el quería dejar a Fukiyose Seiri, en su dormitorio y estar tranquilo.

(Flash…)

Ese fue el sonido de una cámara.

El chico en cabello en punta no se percató que le tomaron una fotografía.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A escondidas.<strong>_

Por alguna razón alguien les estuvo siguiendo hace un rato.

Era una chica de baja estatura, con 2 coletas como peinado, con su uniforme de Tokiwadai de invierno, y con un liston en el brazo izquierdo.

"Lo sabía, sabía que ese mono estaba metido con alguna chica ahora." Dijo ella.

Ella era, Shirai Kuroko.

_¿Por qué le siguió?... _Ella estaba patrullando como miembro de Judgment patrullando, pero en una de esos, a lo lejos, se percató de una extraña figura, ella por interés se fue a echar un vistazo y cuando vio que era el chico con cabello en punta, decidió seguirlo por un rato, y busca la mejor oportunidad para tomarlo en una foto de su celular.

"Con esta foto, podre probar a mí linda Onee-sama, que ese simio tiene sus aventuras nocturnas, lo mejor de todo es que esa chica, que él está cargando está feliz… ¿Sera su novia? Bueno eso no importa." Dijo ella guardando su celular y retirándose.

Lo que no sabía es que estaba por cometer un grave error.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En los dormitorios de las chicas del distrito 13.<strong>_

Ya había pasado una media hora más.

"Uff… lo logre" Dijo el Kamijou frente al dormitorio de Fukiyose.

Entonces Kamijou, empezó a despertar a una cansada Fukiyose.

"¡Hey Fukiyose! Despierte, ya llegamos… Vamos despierta" Dijo Kamijou sacudiéndola.

Aquello movimientos suaves, empezaron a despertar a una adormilada Fukiyose.

"Ehh…" (Bostezando) "¿Dónde estamos?" Dijo Fukiyose sobándose los ojos.

"Ya llegamos a tu dormitorio." Dijo Kamijou sin perder su sonrisa.

A Fukiyose Seiri, le tomo un poco en volver así.

Ella sintió un poco húmedo la espada de Kamijou… _¿Es su sudor?_ Pensó ella, normalmente una chica le daría un poco de asco el sudor ajeno, pero en este caso, ella pensó lo duro que fue para el caminar todo ese camino, y su cuerpo fue la prueba de que aquel chico cumplió su promesa.

"¡En serio! ¿Estás bien?" Pregunto preocupada Fukiyose.

Entonces Kamijou, aun con un poco de sudor en u frente, le dijo.

"Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes" Dijo él.

Luego Fukiyose, volvió a su estado normal.

"¿No te abras aprovechado mientras estaba dormida?" Dijo Fukiyose entre cerrando sus ojos.

"¿Por qué te aria algo así?" Dijo Touma como respuesta rápida.

Por alguna razón, Fukiyose Seiri, se molestó por ese comentario, en desquite le dijo lo siguiente.

"¡Entonces súbeme a mi dormitorio!" Dijo ella como orden.

"¡Esta bien Jefa! ¿En dónde es tu dormitaría?" Pregunto Kamijou.

Entonces, con una sonrisa pícara, Fukiyose Seiri, Dijo.

"¡Yo duermo en el último piso! … A verdad, el ascensor no sirve." Dijo ella acomodase en la espalda de Kamijou.

"….."

GULP

Kamijou Touma, vio que el edificio era de 5 pisos, y para colmo que las escaleras era muy largas.

"¡Oye! ¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿No me estarás diciendo gorda?" Dijo Fukiyose con una mirada sombría.

Entonces, Kamijou entiendo que algo había hecho mal y que estaba pagando por eso.

"(En voz baja) Fukou da" Dijo Kamijou.

Y sin más queja alguna, él fue a la primera de los escalones, el empezó a subir por ellas, el problema ahora, es que él tenía que agachar un poco para subir, pero al hacer el peso de Fukijose era un problema y más por sus grandes pechos, pero por eso Kamijou no se quejó.

"(Voz baja) voy a disfrutar mientras dure." Dijo Fukiyose mientras acomodaba su cabeza en la espalda de Kamijou.

Después de subir cada peldaño, para Kamijou eso le fue un gran esfuerzo, pero lo había logrado.

"(Fatigando) Lo.. Logre…" Dijo triunfante.

Habida un Kamijou Touma muy cansando por subir 5 pisos y en su espalda su compañera, con 2 grande bultos.

Entonces, Fuiyose le señalo el dormitaría donde vivía.

En una gran ayuda, Fukiyose saco las llaves de su dormitorio y abrió la puerta. Los 2 entraron al dormitorio.

"Sabes, es mi primera vez invitando a un chico a mi dormitorio." Dijo Fukiyose más serena.

"¿De veras?" Pregunto Kamijou.

Entonces ella más sonrojada, le pregunto mientras Kamijou la hacía sentar en su cama.

"¿Y tú? ¿También es tu primera vez en el cuarto de una chica?" Pregunto muy enérgica Fukiyose.

Aquella pregunta que lanzo, dejo en shock a Kamiou Touma, no respondió a esa pregunta, de hecho no podía, el recordó que una vez, por culpa de su amigo Tsuchimikado, el termino despertante en los vestidores de School Garden, aquel lugar paraíso para los chicos, y contarle eso en si ya sería un gran delito.

"¡Kamijouuuu...! ¿Por qué te demoras en contestar?" Dio una Fukiyose enojándose poco a poco.

"Eh… pues veras…" Dijo Touma rascándose la cabeza.

Kamijou en un intento de desviar la conversación, dijo.

"¡Oye! ¡Quieres que te cocine algo! ¡Debes tener hambre!" Dijo alejándose un poco de Fukiyose.

"¡Oye no escapes! ¡Todavia noooo….!" Dijo ella, pero fue interrumpida.

(Gruñido)

Ese fue su estómago pidiendo comida.

En reacción del momento, Fukiyose estuvo con una cara de vergüenza por el reclamo de su estómago.

"Hay comida en la alacena, solo caliéntalo." Dijo ella bajando su cabeza y tímida.

Gracias al estómago de Fukiyose, Kamijou Touma fue salvado.

Pero antes de empezar calentar la comida, Kamijou Touma trajo un balde con agua fria y lo puso debajo de la pierna herida Fukiyose.

"Bueno ante todo, tenemos que bajar esa hinchazón, acá tengo unos paños para limpiar esa zona, y acá de tu nevera saque un poco de hielo, con eso bastara, lo bueno es que no es nada grave." Dijo Touma pasándole la bolsa con hielo.

"¡Gracias…!" Dijo ella muy tímida y bajando la cabeza.

Después Kamijou, calentó la cena para Fukiyose, este le sirvió en un plato y le dio.

"Acá tiene su cena, _MADAM_" Dijo Touma en broma.

"No hagas ese tipo de bromas." Dijo ella pero no molesta.

"Bueno, entonces es hora de irme." Dijo Touma viendo su reloj.

Por una reacción rápida, Fukiyose detuvo a Kamijou.

"¡Hey! Escuche que Komoe-sensei te dejo hacer un informe ¿Verdad?" Dijo ella evitando el contacto visual.

"¡Ahh sí! Mañana iba a comenzar con eso." Dijo Kamijou tocándose la barbilla y viendo al techo.

Entonces en un arranque de valor y vergüenza, Fukiyose, con una cara un poco roja.

"¡Entonces! ¡Ven mañana!.Si quiere yooo… te … Puedo… Ayudar con … tu.. Trabajo… " Dijo tartamudeando y escondiendo su vergüenza.

Eso hizo que los ojos de Kamijou Touma, volvieran a recobrar ese brillo de esperanza.

"¡Hables en serio! O.O" Dijo un muy sorprendido Kamijou.

"¡No! ¡Nooo…! Te confundasss…. Es mi manera... De agradecerte… eso es todo… no me gusta… deberle favores… a nadie. " Dijo tartamudeando, pero sin perder su presencia y señalandolo con un dedo.

"¡Muchas Gracias! ¡Fukiyose! ¡Hasta mañana!" le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa, hizo que ella dejara de estar nerviosa, pero hizo que se intimidara más por la atmósfera que ella había creado.

El chico salió de su dormitorio.

"¡Acabo de invitar a Kamijou a mi dormitaría mañana!" Dijo ella tocándose la cara con ambas manos.

Ella está más que roja y con mucha vergüenza por su acción de hace un rato, pero en esa reacción se pudo ver una linda sonrisa.

"Ufu-ufu ¡El vendrá mañana!" Dijo Fukiyose más alegre.

Al parecer, Kamijou Touma, tuvo otro buen día.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: <strong>Gracias a los que leyeron hasta aquí.

Bueno, sé que algunos se encariñaron con Misaka Imouto, pero mi intención en sí, es que aparezcan más chicas para Touma, esto debió a como seria la reacción de Misaka de verlo con chicas que ella conoce y tanto con chicas que ella no conoce. Y no se preocupen Misaka Imouto si volverá a parecer, de eso no hay dudas.

La votación de la chica de la navidad, todavía sigue, pueden escoger a su favorita, menos a Misaka Mikoto, pueden votar hasta que salga un capitulo, hasta que en un capitulo diga que ya no se puede.

De hecho, también disculpen por no actualizar rápido, pero estuve ocupado en otras cosas, y casi no tenía tiempo para escribir esta historia.

Solo espero que disfruten leyendo. Saludos…!


End file.
